Happiness Is a Dream Come True
by DarkLoneWolf29
Summary: Sequel to 'WWE Court'. Mands fights through everything, even losing her husband to find Happiness in a form that she never thought of, her husbands Half Brother Glen. Read and Find out More..


**Happiness is a Dream Come True**

**Chapter 1**

It has been a few months since Mark and I have returned to the

road. He was doing great in the ring as he was outside with giving

pointers to the younger talent and what not. Not a day goes by that

someone doesn't stop by my little spot in the arenas and doesn't ask

where Mark is. I shrug and tell them I don't know or just look for

the second tallest man in the locker room can't miss him. I yawned as

I placed the sketch pad I was working in down on the table in front

of me. I put everything down. I rubbed my eyes. I was a bit tired. I

was doing some touch ups on John's sketch I did the other day. I was

waiting for my next appointment to show up. Which was Chris Jericho.

I rolled my eyes at the idea, but I had to be fair. He was full of

himself in his character and sometimes he was out of it as well, but

I tolerated it. I rolled myself back away from the table and turned

myself around and rolled myself out of my office and down the hallway

to the vending machines. I needed some caffeine. I knew it was going

to be a long session with Chris. I stopped in front of the soda

machine and put my money in and made my choice. I reached down for

the soda and placed it in my lap as I backed up and ran into

something all of a sudden.

I looked over my shoulder and to my surprise it was Jason. I sighed

as I spun myself around. "Sorry Jason. I didn't see you behind me."

Jason just snorted. "Watch where you're going next time." He

grumbled. I sighed a bit. "Something I can help you with, even though

you did sneak up on me." Jason's face turned a bit red. "Yea there

was something I wanted to ask you. Is the sketch completed of me yet?

I wanted to see it." I shook my head. "No not yet Jason, I am just

finishing the final touches on John. Then yours is next. It's a first

come first serve basis." He nodded and gruffed. "Well let me know

when it's done, I want to see it." He stormed off down the hallway. I

sighed and shook my head. "At least John has patience, unlike some

people." I mumbled as I rolled myself down the hallway. I was rolling

past the trainer's room when I heard someone yelling for me. "Hey

Mands, wait up." I stopped and backed up and looked into the room. It

was Matt Hardy. He was getting his knee checked out after his match

up. "Yea Matt." "When you going to sketch the Master of Mattitude?"

he asked. "Well Matt you haven't stopped by my office yet to make a

studio appointment yet. Everybody else has but you and some of the

crew." He rolled his eyes at me. "You going to be in your office?" he

asked. I nodded. "I will stop by after I am done here." I nodded as I

rolled away. "Just be quiet when you come in. I will have a client in

there." I said as I left the doorway.

I approached my office door and Chris was leaning against the

doorway. "Hey Chris your early." "I rather be early than late,

especially with you wandering off like that." I lifted a brow to him

as I opened my office door and motioned for him to enter. "Excuse me

that I needed to rehydrate Chris. I am human like everybody else." He

chuckled as he walked in. I rolled myself in behind him and placed my

soda down on the table. "I was just kidding Mands. I heard you

talking to Matt Hardy down the hallway. I knew you were coming."

I nodded as I got things together for him. Chris of course was just

dressed in his teal wrestling pant tights with the high light reel

type logo on the side of his legs. He had on his "Y2J" t-shirt on. He

was looking over at some of the final sketches of some of the other

guys that I have completed in color and what not already. He looked

to me and pointed at the one of Rey. "You did that?" he asked. I

nodded as I prepared my working space and turned and looked to

Chris. "Yes I did. That is how Rey wanted his done. You can have it

done anyway you want Chris. It's suppose to bring out your

personality of your character, it's going to be put in a book along

with something you guys are suppose to be writing or whatever. I

wasn't given the full details yet." He nodded as he walked over and

stood next to me. "Where do you want me?" he asked. I pointed to the

big empty spot with lamps and such around. "There is fine. Do you

have any props or anything you want in the sketch Chris?" I asked. He

shook his head. "Alright anywhere you particularly want to be, like

putting someone in the move or anything like that?" Chris walked over

to the area, as I rolled over and turned on a few lights to give off

Chris glowing personality. Chris stood there for a moment and thought

about what I asked. "How about me putting an ass clown in the Walls

of Jericho?" I nodded and chuckled a bit. "Alright Chris. You got

it." I rolled backwards to the table and grabbed the wrestling dummy

we used with a lot of the wrestlers who wanted a wrestling move

sketch down. It was much easier. I tossed it to Chris and waited. He

got down in his pose and I went to work.

About a half hour into Chris' session, a tap on the door was

heard. "Door's open" I said as I kept going with my work. Matt hardy

came walking in. "Hey Mands, Chris. I am here to make my appointment

for my sketch." I nodded as I continued to work on Chris'

sketch. "Hold on and I will be right with you Matt." He nodded as I

finished up the out line of everything. I put my pencil down and

looked to Chris. "Take five Chris. There are bottles of water over

there." I pointed to the cooler under a table full of my supplies.

Chris put the wrestling dummy down and stood up and to work out his

knees. I back myself up away from the work area and over to my desk.

Matt approached the front of my desk and waited. I opened my

appointment book and sighed as I looked through it. He told me a good

time and I penciled him in. "I will see you then Matt." He nodded and

slowly walked out of the office. I rolled myself out from behind the

desk and back over to my work station. Chris got back into position.

I picked up my pencil and went back to work.

About an hour and a half later, I was finally done with

Chris. "Alright Chris you can get out of the pose, your done." He

sighed deeply as he slowly stood up and let go of the wrestling

dummy. "Thanks Chris. Give me a couple of days for final touches up

and add color to it and you will be able to see it." He walked over

to me and shook my hand. "Thanks Mands. I had fun. I will see you

later." He said as he left the office. I sighed as I leaned back and

rolled myself backwards. I carried Chris' sketch over to the small

pile of ones that needed the final touch ups and color. I sat there

for a few minutes and drank some of my Pepsi. I closed the soda and

began to pack up my things.

I knew it would be time to be heading back to the hotel for the night, plus I wanted to watch Mark in his match. I packed up the sketches into their portfolios, marked of

course for identification of what was what. I boxed everything up in

their rolling boxes, so the ring crew could come and take it away and

put it on the truck. I just finished up when there was a knock on my

door. I turned around and saw Mark standing there. He was dressed up

in his black leather pants, black wife beater type shirt; he had a

red bandana tied around his head to complete the outfit of course. He

was the Dead Man and Dead Man Inc was open for business tonight. He

walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Hey I was wondering if you

were going to watch my match tonight?" he asked as he approached

me. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world Mark. You know

that. I just got done with my last appointment for tonight." He

nodded as he bent down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back

as he pulled away and smiled at me. I couldn't help and resist

looking into his emerald pools. They always sent chills down my

spine, even though I couldn't feel it in my legs. He stood back up to

his full height. God no wonder I loved this man so much.

"Was that a good luck kiss, I would presume." I asked. He nodded

as I giggled. He walked out as I grabbed my soda and one of the

portfolios I needed to bring with me and placed it on the back of the

wheel chair and followed him down to a monitor to watch his match. I

stopped and watched him keep walking over to the entrance where he

had to rev up his motorcycle and get ready. I heard him start up the

Harley he was repairing before we left. It purred like a kitten. It

was jet black with of course skulls on the tank and fenders. I loved

the sound of the engine on it. It was his cue to head on out onto the

staging as his music hit the sound system. I sat and watched him

drive around the ring. Then his opponent, the Big Show, descended

himself up onto the staging after his pyro went off. He waddled down

the ramp I swear he did. He climbed up into the ring over the top

rope. The bell rang and the match began. As soon as the bell rang, I

was on the edge of my wheel chair until the bell rang again with Mark

beating the Big Show. He got out of the ring quickly and started up

the ramp. Big Show tried going after him, but wasn't quick enough. I

smiled as I turned myself around from the monitor and waited for him

to come through the curtains.

Mark walked up the ramp and posed for the crowd like he always

did. He walked in behind the curtain and through another one and

descended the stairs and saw Mands sitting there with the biggest

smile on her face. It made his heart race, every time he saw her

smile. "Good job hun. Proud of you as always." I said as I rolled

forward a bit towards him. He knelt down as I hugged him. "I know you

are." He smiled as he stood up. "I got to shower and clean up first,

so why don't you go and finish packing up your gear and then we will

head out for something to eat and then back to the hotel for the

night." I nodded, "Sounds good to me." He nodded as he walked off. I

rolled myself down a hallway opposite direction Mark went to make

sure all my gear was put away and ready for the ring crew to put in

the trucks.

Big Show had made his presence made in the back as

always. He was yelling for Mark, but by his stage name. I rolled

myself into the doorway and looked down it. Paul was walking towards

me with a camera man following hot on his heels. He saw me and made a

bee line for me. I backed up into the room, scared out of my mind of

what he could do to me. Big Show stopped and came up to me. "Where's

Taker?" I shrugged and told him I didn't know. He growled as he

looked around the room and knocking things over looking for him, like

I was hiding him in my office. "Get out of here. He isn't here and I

don't know where he is you big ox." Big Show stopped in his tracks

and looked to me. "What did you call me?" he asked. I growled, "You

heard me. Now get out!" He snorted as he walked up to me and picked

me up by the front of my Texas Rangers t-shirt and breathed into my

face and shook me a bit. "Tell me what you said?!?!" he yelled. I

coughed a bit and then spit in his face. "You heard me or do I need

to repeat myself?" I asked. Now the Big Show was getting more pissed

off now. "I am only going to ask you once more. Where's Taker?" I

have had enough of this bully. "I already told you. I don't know!!" I

yelled. Big Show knocked my wheel chair over and out of his way. He

carried me with him by the shirt collar and stopped. The camera man

followed then stopped. "If I can't find him. He will come to me." Big

Show grumbled through his clenched teeth. I gulped as bad thoughts

started to run through my mind. Big Show headed for the back of the

arena. He exited the back door and stood out on the loading docks. He

held me over a 15-foot drop to concrete. I looked down and then

looked to him.

"You wouldn't dare?!?" Big Show lifted a brow. "Watch

me….Taker if you don't show up in time to catch her. I would say good

bye to her." I started to panic in his grip. I let my eyes wander as

I looked for Mark. No sign of him. The Camera Man went flying

backwards a bit as Kane pushed his way by him and hit the Big Show

from behind. John, Ron, Adam and a few of the guys came running along

to back Glenn up. Big Show was teetering on the edge of the loading

dock with me still in his hands. I looked down and there was a

dumpster full of cardboard where Big Show was going to drop. I didn't

want either or at this moment. The rest of the guys started jumping

on Big Show trying to loosen his grip on me before he fell. Mark came

running on the ground from another way and looked up. "Hey Show. If

you're looking for me. I'm right here." Everybody backed off as Big

Show got his balance back and looked down at Taker. "Well you came to

play the shining knight I see." Mark nodded. "Let her go. This is

between me and you, not her." Big Show shook his head and let me go

over the 15-foot drop to the concrete below. I tried reaching for the

side, but it was too late. Mark made a mad dash to catch me. Instead

of him catching me I ended up in the cardboard dumpster after all. I

landed with an `oomph' and moaned. The impact shook me up as I landed

on my right wrist the wrong way. Mark jumped up on the side of the

dumpster along with some of the crew. The camera looked down at me

lying in the dumpster. The rest of the guys left the top and headed

down to the loading dock below. The camera man left as Vince and

Shane made their presence known. Shane jumped up on the side of the

dumpster with Mark to get me out, while Vince stood up with the Big

Show.

He motioned for the Big Show to follow him; he had to talk to

him about his actions. Shane climbed in and helped me out. "Here we

go Mands." He said as he lifted me out and over to Mark. I winced as

Mark took me into his arms and sighed. "Mands you all right?" he

asked. I nodded as the medics and the trainer looked me over. They

found my right wrist swollen and black and blue in color. The trainer

gave me an ice pack to put upon it. He told me to go to the ER and

get it checked out in case it's broke. I sighed as Glen rolled my

wheel chair over. Mark placed me in it as I held the ice pack over my

very, sore wrist. The guys all went back inside after knowing I was all right. I thanked Shane for fetching me out of the dumpster and for his help.

Mark and Glen did as well. He walked away with the others as Mark

pushed me out to the rental and we loaded our gear up and headed to

the ER to get my wrist checked out quickly then head out for some

food. Yep you guessed it, my wrist is busted in two places. I am

stuck in a cast for six weeks. Mark was really upset about what

happen. I was too but I didn't show it. I calmed him down as he drove

to the hotel. We decided to order room service instead. Much easier

than going out and dealing with the public.

We pulled up in the hotel parking lot. We got our gear out. I sat

in the passenger seat until Mark brought my chair over. I climbed in

and Mark pushed me into the lobby. The bell hop got our luggage and

watched it as we went into the little restaurant. A lot of the guys

were in there. Glen flagged us down to sit with him. We walked over

and Mark seated himself. Shane and John came walking over from the

bar and seated themselves. They all saw the cast and knew it was bad.

I wasn't much into the conversations the guys had amongst

themselves. We ordered our meals and I ate with no word. I had a

major problem now. How could I work if I can't draw or anything now.

My right hand was my meal ticket. We finished up with the guys and we

all called it a night. Mark and I headed upstairs to our room with

the bell hop on another elevator bringing our luggage up. Mark walked

down to the room while pushing me and unlocked it. The bell hop

brought our luggage in; Mark tipped him and shut the door as he left.

I sighed as I unpacked and got ready for a hot bath. Mark sat on the

bed and got himself ready for some relaxation before getting himself

into bed. The hotel room was huge. Big enough bathroom so I could

bring my chair in and have no problems moving around. I started the

water for my bath and sighed as I placed my clothes on the sink top

and put my chair breaks on. I left the door partially open so Mark

could come in and do what he has to do. I climbed onto the side of

the tub and turned off the water. I got into the tub and sighed as

the warmth of the water soothed my sore body from that drop. I leaned

back and kept my cast out of the water. I laid there and thought

about what I was going to do now, that I had a deadline and I

wouldn't be able to make it.

**Chapter 2**

I must of closed my eyes for a moment, next thing I knew it I felt a

pair of huge, soft hands upon my shoulders, rubbing them

gently. "Something on your mind Mands?" I sighed and shook my

head. "Not a thing now. That feels good." Mark chuckled as he rubbed

my shoulders and back gently for me. I was more relaxed as I finished

up my bath and got dressed for bed. I rolled myself into the room and

over to the bed. I moved myself from my chair to the bed. I had that

down for moving myself from my chair to anywhere, well almost

anywhere, except Mark or Glen's truck. They were too big. I yawned as

I stretched a bit. I wore just a black Orange County Choppers t-

shirt. Mark was fiddling with his bag for something who would know. I

laid down on the bed and turned the TV on and started flipping

through the channels. I landed on a boxing match. I couldn't resist

it. Mark looked over his shoulder to it and stood up and joined me on

the bed. He was wearing just a pair of black Nike shorts. The boxing

upon the TV mesmerized him. I have never seen someone into something

like this, like Mark is with boxing and bikes. I looked over and saw

the portfolio I had to do some work with. I sighed and shook my head

as I looked to the cast. I was too tired to do the finishing work

tonight. I yawned as I placed the remote next to Mark and rolled over

onto my side and curled up under the covers to get some sleep. A few

minutes later Mark joined me after the match he was watching was

over. I sighed deeply as I felt him place his arms around me and

held me all night long.

The next morning we had to get up early and head to the airport

for our next stop in Arizona, Phoenix to be exact. I yawned as I sat

on the plane and watched the clouds going by as we flew. I had my

appointment book open. I was making notes and such as Mark sat across

the aisle with Glen talking about something. I didn't really pay

attention. I decided to take a break in going through some of my work

and stared out the window. I had put on my headphones and blared BLS

into my ears. It calmed me and it helped me think about the situation

I was in with my wrist and all. I nodded and started going through my

work once again. I finished with my appointment book and placed it

back into my backpack and grabbed my small sketch book and my pencils

and started in on some cartoons I wanted to get out of my head and

onto paper. Mark finished up his conversation with Glen and moved

back over and sat next to me. I was just finishing up the sketch when

Mark looked over and saw it. It was of Big Show and how I pictured

him looking around for Mark. Mark was hiding behind a tombstone. It

had a question mark above the Big Show's head as he scratched his

head in confusion. A comic bubble that had come from Big Show,

showing he was speaking said "I swear I just saw him here." Mark

started laughing and placed a hand upon my shoulder. I looked to him

and chuckled myself. I thought it was funny myself. I placed the

pencil down and winced a bit. I grabbed my pain med out of my

backpack and took one for my wrist that I was given in case. I placed

the sketch book down on the table as Mark grabbed it and handed it to

Glen who asked him what was so funny. He saw it and started laughing

himself. John and Ron sat behind Glen's seat looked over and saw the

sketch. They also started chuckling over it.

Glen handed it back to Mark as I took it from him and closed the sketch book before Paul got

a hold of it. Then I would probably get it right then and there. I

shoved the sketch book back into my backpack as Dwayne and Adam poked

their heads over and asked what was going on. I told them nothing and

turned up my music. Mark moved my backpack and slid over and laid his

head upon my shoulder. He decided to use me as a pillow to rest

before we landed in Phoenix. I closed my eyes to rest myself before I

had work to do tonight. I had to deal with a few of the guys tonight

with appointments.

About an hour or so later, we landed at the airport. We

gathered our gear and we ended up grabbing a ride to the arena with

Glen and Steven Richards. I removed my headphones and let them hang

around my neck as I rolled myself into the arena back entrance once

we arrived there. The stage hands had set up my office in the back of

the arena in a corner mostly. I liked working in corners. I was out

of the way at that time. I rolled myself the best I could to my work

area and started setting up. Mark followed as he carried his bag to

his dressing room. Once he settled into his dressing room, he came to

visit me. I had placed my appointment book upon the table I used as a

desk and opened it to tonight's appointments. I had some work to

finish up before my appointments started so I rolled myself over to a

table with my portfolios sitting on top of them an took out

Christian, John Bradshaw's and Chris Jericho's sketch to put the

finishing touches on. I had grabbed my color pencil box, which was a

huge fishing tackle box and opened it and started to finish up John's

then move onto Christian's before he gave me a royal headache on

where his sketch is.

I had the music blaring from my headphones that hung around my

neck when two big strong tattooed arms wrapped around me. I was so

caught up in my work that he startled me. I jumped a bit as a soft

kiss was felt upon the back of my neck. I smiled as I turned off my

CD player and saw Mark poke his head around over my shoulder. "Hey

there cutie." I blushed a bit as I leaned forward and captured his

lips in a kiss. I just couldn't resist. I pulled back as he stood up

and walked around and looked down at my work. He lifted up John's

sketch. John was playing cards and smoking a cigar, your typical

almost APA picture, just Farooq wasn't present. Mark lifted a brow

and looked up from the finished product to me. "Mands you impress me

more and more each day. This is fantastic." I nodded. "Thanks. I hope

John likes the finished product. That is what he wanted." Mark nodded

as he gently placed back onto the table. "I think he'll love it. He

likes your work." I nodded as I rolled myself backwards and grabbed

another portfolio that was leaning against a wall and took out two of

the finished sketches that I have done before and set them up on the

table that was my desk and leaned them against the wall. One was of

Rey Mysterio with the Mexico flag in the background. That is how he

wanted it of course. The other was of Glen. He was standing with his

arms crossed. The background of course had flames, like he was

standing in hell. I placed them up to show the guys that came in what

can be done. Mark walked over and looked to the work. "Mands you are

full of surprises aren't you." I nodded as I looked to Mark. "I know

I am.

Just a few things you just don't know about me yet, that I am

keeping to myself until the best time to show them." He nodded as he

lifted a brow. The guys started to pile into the back of the arena.

Mark walked off, as Mick and Dwayne that had just walked by flagged

him down. I waved to them as Mark leaned down and kissed

me. "I will see you later." I nodded and whispered to him before he

stood up, "Good luck on your match. I will be watching." He nodded as

he stood up and walked off with the guys. I rolled myself back up to

the table and turned my CD player back on after changing the CD and

began to finish up Christian's sketch before he came hollering and

bugging me about it.

**Chapter 3**

I just finished up Christian's sketch and placed it with the

finished others as examples, along with John's. In case they did come

by and want to see it. I started in on Chris Jericho's finishing

touches. When my next appointment walked into my little space in the

arena. It was Tajiri. I turned myself around as he walked in kind of

hesitation. I motioned for him to enter and got him set up. He

followed all my instructions; I wish more of the guys were like him.

I rolled myself over to my work area, got my supplies together upon

the table as Tajiri got into position and I started in on my work.

A couple of hours later I have completed Tajiri sketch. I just

had to finish it up with color and what not. He walked off cause his

match was going to be soon. I placed his sketch in my lap as I rolled

myself over and placed it upon the other table next to CJs until I

could get a chance to finish it up. I rolled myself backwards and

grabbed my appointment book. I crossed off Tajiri cause he was

complete. I looked for my next appointment. I sighed and shook my

head, it was Big Show. I wasn't looking forward to this, since the

incident from last night. I backed away from my so call desk and

turned myself around, when I saw Vince was walking over. He had

somewhat of a smile upon his face. He approached me and looked at the

finished drawings upon the table of some of the superstars for the

book. He walked over to them and started to slowly examine them

all. "Nice work Mands. I knew you wouldn't let me down." I turned and

watched him. "I know I wouldn't sir. But you got to have more faith

in me then what you give me. I know Mrs. McMahon does." Vince's head

whipped around with a sourpuss look on his face. Oh boy I said the

wrong thing, but it was true. He then nodded. "Of course you are

right Mands. I apologize." I nodded as he looked to me; he saw the

cast upon my wrist. "How's your wrist?"

I looked to it and shrugged. "Soar but nothing I can't handle." He nodded. "Oh yes I was here to tell you, Paul won't be showing for his appointment tonight.

I have suspended him and fined him for the incident from last night."

I nodded as I rolled up to my appointment book and placed notes next

to his name. "Alright thank you for telling me. He was next tonight."

I looked to the next one. It was Chris Benoit. I sighed relief. I

liked Chris. Him and I got along very well. I yawned as I stretched

my arms into the air as Vince turned around. "What other superstars

have you've done?" he asked. I looked to him and pointed to a thick

huge portfolio leaning against the wall.

"I have done most of the

SmackDown! Roster. I just finished Tajiri and I finished Chris

Jericho yesterday, just got to put on the finishing touches to say, then

they are complete. I have Chris Benoit coming tonight, along with…" I

had to look at my appointment book to make sure as I spoke. "I have

Matt Hardy, John Cena and last but not least Evolution." I looked up

to Vince. "Of course if you and your family would like to get a

sketch in I am more than welcome to do it. The book wouldn't be

complete without it." Vince thought for a moment then nodded. "That

is a very good idea. I will talk it over with Linda and get back to

you on that Mands." He shook my good hand as he walked off. I watched

him as he disappeared around the corner.

I shrugged as I rolled myself out of my corner. I had an hour or

so to kill before Chris was to show up. I needed something to eat and

refreshment so I decided I would hit the dining area. I rolled myself

down there and saw a few of the guys sitting around talking or

eating. I rolled myself up to the food table and took a few things

and rolled over to a nearby table and placed my plate upon the table

as I opened my bottle of Pepsi I had gotten from the vending machine

on my way here. I reached around and grabbed my small sketch pad I

had in my backpack and started in on some cartoon drawings as I ate.

I heard some yelling voices and such from somewhere down the hallway

I was rolling down. A stampede of refs ran by me to break up a fight

that broke out. That was happening a lot lately. I stopped as I let

them by and backed up and went back the way I came and found another

way back to my studio. I didn't need to be caught up in the mess down

there.

I rolled up to my desk and placed my soda upon it as Glen came

walking up behind me. "Hey there's the little artist." I jumped a

bit and sighed knowing it was him. "Glen it's you. You startled me. "

He chuckled as he bent down and hugged me. "How you doing? Mark told

me what happen. Sorry I wasn't around last night. I had a few things

to do." I nodded as he stood up back to his full height. "It's

alright Big Guy. I know how it is." He nodded as he saw his sketch

finished out of the corner of his eye. "You finished it huh." I

nodded as he walked over and picked it up and admired it. "You have

such a great talent Mands. I love this. I know it's gonna be a hit on

the book shelves." I blushed a bit at his comments. "Thank you Glen.

Hearing that from you makes this project worth wild to do." He nodded

as he placed the sketch back down gently. Glen and I both heard a

fight broken out near the garage entrance of the arena. Him and I

both looked at one another and shrugged as the ref stamped came

stomping by and went to break it up again. I looked to Glen. "Thank

god Mark isn't like that." He nodded. "I know Raw hasn't been the same

way lately. So I have been told by a few of the guys there." I

shrugged. "I don't know but someone better start straightening out or

Vince is gonna blow a fuse." Glen chuckled at the comment. "Like we

haven't seen him do it before." I nodded. Glen and I talked for a bit

more then he had to get going. He had a match soon as well. He hugged

me once again and walked off down to his locker room.

I turned to my drawing table and started setting things up for

Chris Benoit. I knew he would be on time. Just as I finished up he

arrived. We got right down to business. He got into his pose he

wanted and I started in on the sketch. We decided to take a few

minute break cause my wrist was starting to hurt. I got into my

backpack for my pain med as Chris got the kinks out of himself as he

looked to the finished products sitting upon the table on

display. "You do great work. I am looking forward to seeing the whole

entire book done." I nodded to him as I finished drinking my soda as

I tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trash can. He looked to me

and nodded. "Nice shot." I lifted a brow and nodded. "Thanks. I

wasn't trying for that." Chris chuckled as we got back to work.

It was about another hour once we finished the sketch. Chris walked

over and saw the sketch. He nodded as he patted my shoulder and

walked off. I watched him walk off then I turned back to my

appointment book. I crossed off Chris and saw Matt Hardy was next

tonight and that would be it for tonight. I rolled over to my

finishing table and placed Chris next to Tajiri's. I started in on

finishing up Chris Jericho's when I heard my name being yelled from

behind me. I turned around and saw it was Michael Hayes. He came

jogging up to me out of breath. I looked to him sort of lost, then it

dawned on me, it was either Glen or Mark. He caught his breath and

looked to me; "Mark…" was all he could say as he pointed towards the

loading doors the back places of the arena. I nodded as I started to

roll off. I stopped and looked to Michael. "Don't just stand there

Mr. Hayes. Please show me now." Michael nodded as he jogged off and I

chased him. My heart sank with fear as my mind went a hundred miles

an hour on what could have happened. Nobody came and got me unless it

was serious or wanted me for something. I could only fear the worse….

**Chapter 4**

I rolled myself as fast as I could to where Michael was taking me. Where he was taking me came into view. A bunch of the guys from the roster were standing around as the refs kept them back from whoever was on the ground. I stopped and looked around. It was near one of the back huge oversized doors, the back of one of the semis was open with a ramp leading down. My heart sank as I knew who it was. Michael stopped and looked to me. "Mands you alright?" He asked. I nodded as I shook myself from my thoughts. A few of the guys turned around as Glen came running down the same hallway as I had came along with Chris Benoit. The both stopped as they came up behind me. Glen placed his hand upon my shoulder. "What's going on?" I looked to him and shrugged. "I don't know.... Michael came and got me.." My voice started to crack as I rolled myself up towards the crowd as the trainer and a few of the refs were telling whoever was on the ground to stay still, help was on the way. I rolled up to the back of the guys surrounding them as I looked around for Mark. He was no where to be found. Hurricane and Shannon Moore turned around and saw me sitting there as they moved to the side, letting me through. They tapped the people in front of them. They turned around and moved as well, so on and so on. "Don't let Mands over here..." a gruffled voice sound, almost out of breath and in pain. I rolled through fast as I could. I recognized it anywhere. I closed my eyes for a moment fearing the worse. I stopped and looked through the guys.

There was Mark's bike laying on it's side near one of buses. I swallowed hard as I rolled up and saw Mark laying on the ground. I gasped in horror at the sight of the blood. He was bleeding pretty bad from his head. He was laying on his back with the trainer keeping his neck still. Glen followed and didn't say another word at the sight of Mark. I put my chair brakes on and climbed out quickly as possible to the floor. The ref tried to keep me back. I fought against them as I growled. "Let me go.. He needs me.." Mark tried to move once he heard my voice. "Mands... it's alright..I'm fine..." He lifted his fingerless gloved hand up, reaching for me. I just wanted to hold his hand that's all, but no the refs held me back as the ambulance pulled up to the back area. Glen plowed his way through and started wrestling with the refs to let me go. Chris joined in as well. They were being pains in the asses. They finally handed me to Glen as the ambulance crew placed Mark upon a stretcher and rolled him out to the ambulance to take him to the hospital. He didn't look good in a neck brace, strapped to a back board. The crew closed the doors and drove off. I struggled against Glen to get away, but I couldn't. He placed me back in my chair as I turned myself around and looked to the guys still there.

"Alright.. what in the hell happened down here?" I asked in a firm voice. Everybody looked at one another and shrugged. I sighed aggraivated. Glen looked to the guys as the ref told them to break up, there was nothing left to see there. I just wanted to break down and cry, but I had work to do. I rolled myself the best I could back to my shop and sat there facing my desk. Lots of things were running through my mind as a hand came upon my shoulder. I jumped and it was Glen. I sighed as I placed my left hand upon his. "He'll be alright Mands. Nothing hasn't kept him down yet." I nodded. "I know Glen. But I just wanted to know what happen. Things like this don't happen for the heck of it." Glen nodded. " I will go and talk to some of the guys and see what I can come up with. Shane went to the hospital to take care of things there. He has your cell phone number in case. He thought it would be best for you to stay here and then go to the hospital here. Less stress on Mark." I nodded. "Soon as I am done here. I am going to call Shane, just to see how things are." Glen nodded and patted my shoulder as I placed my hand back down. "If you need anything let me know alright, Chris told me to tell you that as well. He had a match to get too." I nodded as I backed up and rolled myself gently over to some finishing touch ups on Chris Jericho's drawing.

I had just finished up Jericho's when soeone behind me cleared their throat. I turned my head and looked to whoever it was. It was Matt Hardy. "Sorry Matt I didn't see you standing there." I turned and looked to him. "You ready for me?" he asked. I nodded as I motioned to him to stand. He walked by me as I rolled myself over to my work station. I set things up and looked to him. He was examining the finished products from some of the guys. He looked to me. " Did you do these?" I nodded. "Yes those are going in the book." He nodded as he looked to me. "Where would you like me?" I pointed to the corner with the lights were in case I needed them. He walked over as I grabbed a pencil. I lowerd my head for a moment as a bolt of pain ran through my right wrist. I dropped my pencil as Matt looked to me.

"You alright Mands? I mean to do this tonight. I know things are kind of hard right now with Mark being at the hospital and all." I nodded. "I'm fine. Just lost my grip on my pencil that's all. Position yourself any way you want to have for a pose. I will get to work once your comfy." He nodded and got into a position with the Mattitude symbol on his hands pointing towards me. This was different. So I got to work. "Now Matt don't move until I say you can." He nodded.

An hour or so later, I finished up Matt's sketch. It came out better than I thought as I leaned back in my chair. "Alright Matt you can move now." He sighed as he got out of his position. "Thanks. I thought you would never finish." "Well you want me to capture the best side of Mattitude, don't you?" He thought about it for a moment and then smiled as he nodded. "Yes, you are right." He stretched as he walked over to me. "When can I see it complete?" I rubbed my eyes after I put my pencils down. "Give me a day or two.. I still got Tajiri and Chris Benoit ahead of you to finish. But once it's done I will let you know." He nodded as he patted my shoulder. " Thanks and I hope Mark is alright." I nodded to him as he walked off. I sighed as placed Matt's sketch into my lap and backed up and rolled over and placed it with the others that needed to be finished. I leaned back and stretched my arms and shoulders. I started to pack up placed the unfinished into their portfolio and placed it on the back of my chair and the supplies I would need in my back pack. I rolled over to my so called desk and scratched Matt out of the appointment book. I closed it and placed it with a few other things into my backpack and zipped it up. I packed everything else up as my cell phone rang. I reached around and opened it. I answered it as I swallowed hard.." Hello.." was the only thing I could say.

**Chapter 5**

"Mands?.. that you..." I let my breath go slowly as I heard Mark's voice on the other side of the phone. "Yes it's me.. How are you?" I was waiting for the worse. "I' m doing alright. Shane is here with me. I am just getting out of the hospital now. Shane is driving me to the hotel. I will meet you there after your done with your work at the arena. I can't wait to see you." My heart soared once I found out he was going to alright. "Alright Mark. I am finishing up here and I will be there as soon as I can." We both hung up our cell phones. I sat there for a moment and thought how lucky I was he was alright. That I know of.

I finished up packing up the gear in the cases for the crew to load up for me. I put changed the CD in my CD player to GodSmack's acoustic album and let it blare through my headphones hanging around my neck. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I rolled myself to the back of the arena, to see if I could catch Glen or someone for a ride back to the hotel. I stopped as I looked around. I didn't see many of the guys around. I rubbed the back of my neck and had a shiver of fear run through me. I shook it off and jumped when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Vince. "Sorry Mands, I didn't mean to startle you." I caught my breath and turned myself around to look at him. "It's alright Mr. McMahon. Something I can do for you?"

He looked to me as he folded his hands in front of him and cleared his throat. "Yes I talked to upon your portrait offer. We will accept it." I smiled as I turned and reached into my backpack for my appointment book and opened it and grabbed a pencil and we started to discuss when. It took us a few mintues cause he had to get on the phone with Linda at the same time, to make sure the time was right for her and everybody else. He got off the phone and nodded. "Tomorrow afternoon is fine." I nodded and put the McMahon's in my appointment book. I closed it and he helped me put it away. We shook hands as I looked to him, "I look forward to see you and your family tomorrow afternoon ." He nodded. "Be our pleasure Mands. Oh yes I almost forgot why I came over also. Shane called me and told me he would be bringing Mark back to the hotel from the hospital. I have a limo waiting to take you back with your gear and Mark's." I nodded.

"Thank you but I could of taken..." He lifted his hand up and shook his head. "No it's my pleasure. I was heading that way anyways, so I would like to ride with you so we can discuss the book further if you like." I nodded as I followed him to the limo parked out back. The driver folded up my chair and placed it in the truck once I climbed in with my gear. Vince climbed in and the driver drove us to the hotel.

Vince and I had a delightful conversation about the book. He was happy to hear some of the comments coming from the staff and the superstars themselves about how their sketches looked when they left. "I am happy to hear things are on schedule as well with everything." he commented. "I told you sir, I wouldn't let you down. Even though I have broken my wrist, I am not letting it slow me down." Vince nodded. "Yes I see. Well when we get together tomorrow for you to do our sketches, could you bring some of the finished ones. I would like to see a few, if you don't mind." I nodded. "Be my pleasure. I am almost done with the whole roster. I got a few lingering here or there, but I will catch up with them." Vince nodded as he placed his hands in front of him with the finger tips touching one another in thought. "Can you make me a list of who you have done for the rosters for tomorrow. So we can get the sketches completed and move onto the next phase of the book." I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"I can see what I can do for you . But my wrist has been bothering me an awful lot today, but I will try my best." He gave me a look, just to say if you don't do it your lose your job. The limo drove up to the front of the hotel as the bell hop opened the door and Vince exited the back of the limo. Once my char was there I did as well with my gear. I rolled into the lobby and up to the front desk. I told the front desk someone had check in with my room I was sharing with someone already. The front desk looked it up and nodded as he handed me a spare key as the bell hop followed me upstairs with my luggage and Mark's as well. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, cause I was anxious on seeing Mark and how he was doing. The elevator doors opened as I rolled myself out with the bell hop behind me. He stood near the door as I opened the door with the spare key. I could hear noises on the other side of the door. It didn't occur to me what it could of been. I opened the door and rolled myself forward as I heard heavy breathing. I reached for a light switch and finally found one. I gasped as I placed my hands upon my face in horror. I just couldn't believe it....

**Chapter 6**

There was Mark on the couch with a stupid, skinny blonde hair ring rat. I growled as I looked to her. She had her shirt off and looked like she was a deer in headlights once she saw me. I lowered my hands as Mark lifted his head up and looked to me over the couch. I growled as I backed up and looked to the bell hop. I pointed to Mark's luggage and told him to throw it in there. The bell hop did as he was told. I told the bell hop to go back down to the lobby, I would be down in a moment to get another room. He nodded as he walked off with my gear with him. The ditsy blonde got her shirt back on and climbed off of Mark. I rolled back in and looked to her. "Get the hell out, before I tear you from limb to limb." She was shaking and words couldn't describe her expression. Her eyes looked to Mark and then she jetted out. A few of the guys were walking off the elevator when the girl ran by them in the hallway, trying to put her shirt back on. I slammed the door and looked to Mark as he slowly sat up and placed his shirt back on. I was so furious I didn't know what to say at this point.

He slowly looked to me and then to the floor. He knew he did wrong. I snorted as I sat there and looked to him. "Well .. Do you have something to explain or say to me? " I huffed out. He shook his head as he slowly got up and came wakling over to me. His head was stitched up from earlier and a few bruises. He crouched down and rubbed my upper arms with his hands. I pushed him away. "Don't you even touch me. Here I was worried about you most of the night. Not knowing if you were alright or not. And here you are with some cheap ass fifty cent hooker, having a grand old time. Of course you have nothing to say." I screamed.

He opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. I looked to the door then to Mark. His eyes hit the floor while I rolled over to it and it was another type hooker girl standing there, this time a brunette. I growled as I looked up to her. "Is Mark here?" she asked. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I looked to him. "You better have a good.. and I mean good explaination for this?!?" I asked. Mark got to his feet and looked to me as the girl ran off. The door was still open. "No I don't have an explaination. I got lonely and those girls helped me up to my room after Shane brought me back here from the hospital. After I called you I thought you would be late." he explained. My hands clenched to fists as his words flooded my ears. I closed my eyes as my body shook. Tears were flooding my eyes. He crouched down and looked to me. "I'm sorry Mands.. I..I don't know what came over me..." I opened my eyes and looked to him as tears spilled down my cheeks. "I know what this is about. I ain't good enough for you! I am in a wheel chair and working with you! I am not good enough for you!" I yelled in his face. He closed his eyes then opened them once again as I leaned back with my right hand and let him have it good in the face. I grabbed my right hand as Mark fell backwards onto the floor.

Glen heard the commotion and walked up to the doorway. I turned and rolled myself out of the room. "That is it Mark! We are over! I hope your damn happy with your whores!" I yelled as I rolled myself down the hallway to go downstairs to leave. Glen moved to the side and looked to Mark upon the floor holding his face. Mark sighed as he got to his knees and shook his head. Glen stepped up and picked Mark up by the arm and looked to him. "You cheated on her?" Mark couldn't look at Glen to answer. Glen growled and slammed him into the wall and left the room. "Your an asshole Mark! Why would you do it to Mands?!? She was the best thing for you!" He yelled as he walked off slamming the door to the room shut.

I sat there waiting for the elevator. The bell hop with my gear was still there when I looked over. The elevator stopped and opened as I was about to roll into it to leave. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I was about to hit the person attached to them when I noticed they were not tattooed. I sighed and leaned my forehead against them. "It's alright Mands. I'm sorry he hurt you.. If he wants to be like that, then he doesn't deserve you." Was the only thing I heard from Glen. Glen directed the bell hop to his room. I would be staying with Glen for the night. He rolled me into his room as the bell hop placed my gear in the room. Glen paid him a tip and closed the door. I rolled over to the sliding glass door and looked out. I needed time to think. I sighed deeply and got myself together. Glen sat down on the bed. "I don't know what brought him to this level Mands, but I am sorry he did it to you." I sighed as I ran my left hand through my hair. "I don't know either Glen. Only thing he could come up with was he was lonely... He was lonely? I was working and he was suppose to be recovering from his injuries. He is so full of BS. I don't know what to believe with him anymore." Glen slowly got up and knelt down in front of me on one knee. He placed his hands upon my knees and sighed. "If I knew Mands, I could tell you but I don't know what drives him anymore." I looked to him as I sighed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged Glen. It was good to have a friend like him around. I released the hug as he rubbed my back for a moment and then got up. He went to shower while I set up my laptop from my duffle bag on the table to do some work and things and hopefully get ready for tomorrow. Glen finished his shower as I must of passed out next to my laptop on the table. He picked me up and placed me on the bed and covered me for some sleep. He turned off my laptop and laid on the couch and got himself some sleep.

**Chapter 7**

I didn't sleep good that night. I tossed and turned all night long. I got up early and headed downstairs to the little mini eatery in the hotel. I set up my laptop at a table in a corner and did some work on it. I let Glen sleep, he needed it more than me. I stopped doing some work on my laptop as I sat back in my wheel chair and rubbed my eyes. I just couldn't believe Mark would do this to me, after all I have done for him. I stood behind him in everything he has done and I thought things were going great between us, everybody thought that. I guess we were all wrong. I yawned as a waitress brought me some coffee and I paid her for it.

I sipped it and placed it down as I went back to work.

I must of been really into my work and such, cause I never saw Mark drag himself into the eatery. He sat down at the counter and ordered coffee. He looked like hell ran him over. I looked up from my laptop and rolled my eyes as I finished up and saved what I was doing. I shut down my laptop and packed up and started to roll myself out of the eatery.

"Mands... Hold on one minute." his voice bellowed. I sighed as I slowed myself down and didn't even turn around. Mark came walking over and stopped a few feet behind me. I just couldn't look at him, his presence made me ill and I just wanted to hit him so hard it would hurt forever. "Can you let me explain and give my explaination to you about last night?" he asked. I didn't turn around to look at him or anything. "I think I have heard everything last night that you had to say Mark. So if you'll excuse me.. I have to go get ready for an appointment." I started to roll off as a hand was felt upon my shoulder. "Would you just look at me and let me explain it better? Last night was not my reason. I have no reaason for what happen last night.... I have no excuses. It was stupid of me and I didn't mean to hurt you Mands.. You are the best thing in my life.. Everybody is right. I guess my stupidy once again got in the way of my judgement." I stopped and listened to his every word. "I would say it did Marcus. But I am not ready to just say it's okay and take your apology right here right now. I need time to think things through. Please give me time and space and then we will talk again." He let go of my shoulder as I rolled away. Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He hated when people used his real first name, that was a sign that he was really in the dog house. I rolled myself to the elevators and headed upstairs to get ready for my appointment with Vince and his family. Mark headed upstairs to his room and laid upon the bed. It felt cold and empty. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He knew he deserved this right now, he had totally screwed up and now probably about half the damn roster was pissed at him.

I rolled into the room dressed and ready to meet with Vince. Glen was sitting on the bed bent over putting on his sneakers to head to the gym. he was wearing gym shorts and a black wife beater shirt. It was tight and abrely fit him, but hey I wasn't complaining. I rolled myself over to my portfolio of finished drawings and started going through them to choose a couple for Vince to look at. Glen stood up and looked to me. "How you are doing today?" he asked. I looked to him and smiled. "I am doing better thanks for last night Glen. I owe you big." He smiled as he walked over and bent over and hugged me. "It was no problem. You are like the sister I never had, so only thing I could do was slam some sense into my brainless brother." He stood back up as we both laughed. He left as I packed up a few of the finshed sketches into another portfolio and placed them on the back of my wheelchair along with my back pack with my laptop and other things in it and headed out to meet with Vince.

I caught a cab and told him where to go. I had to go to the arena to meet with Vince at my so called office type corner. We were in Phoenix for one more night for SmackDown! and then onto Nevada, Reno to be exact. I sighed as the cab drove me to the arena. The cab arrived and the driver helped me out. I paid the fare and a bit of tip for helping me out. I rolled into the arena back door and checked in with security. They let me in cause of course I had my pass and my ID tag hanging around my neck. I rolled myself towards my corner. The arena backstage area was quiet without the talent around, only the stage hands and a few other people were around setting up for tonight. I stopped at a vending machine down from my work area. Vince wasn't there yet, so I got myself a soda and then rolled myself up to my work area. I reached around for the portfolio and placed it upon the desk along with my backpack. I set up my laptop and appointment book along with some of the finished drawings upon the table for Vince to see. It was the one of Chris Jericho, Triple H and Rob Van Dam. Ones that Vince hasn't seen yet. I sat in front of my latop doing some work. I took a short break as I looked at my watch. I was earlier than I thought for Vince.

My wrist was hurting worse than usual. I took my medicine as Vince and his family walked up. I put my soda down on the desk and turned around to greet them. "Mr. McMahon right on time." Vince walked his strut as he approached with Linda, Shane and Stephanie coming up behind him. "A McMahon is always on time Mands." he said. I nodded as we shook hands. He smiled to me as he folded his hands in front of him. "Did you bring what I asked?" I nodded as I motioned to the table with the finished drawings upon them. "Please take a look and tell me what you think.." Vince nodded as the McMahon clan approached the table and picked up the drawings and talked amongst themselves. I turned to my laptop and popped in a blank disk into the disk drive. I pulled up the listed of finished and not finished superstars on the roster and saved them on the disk for Vince, I would of printed it up but I didn't have access to one. The McMahons turned back to me as they gave their opnions on them. They were all positive, well more than I expected. They were all impressed. I nodded to their comments as Vince walked up to me. "Do you have the lists like I asked?" I nodded as I turned to my laptop and took the disk out and handed it to him. "Sorry it's on disk, I didn't have access to a printer last night." He nodded as he placed the disk in his suit pocket. "It's no problem. I can have someone pull it up and print it. I thank you for your hard work Mands. But could you do the McMahon family potrait for the book?" I looked to him then the family standing off as I nodded with a smile. "Sure thing . Give me a few minutes to set up then we can get started. It won't take me long. Promise." He nodded as he walked over to his family as they started chatting amongst themselves while I set up my drawing table and a seating area for the McMahons.

I finished setting up best I could and rolled myself behind my work table and looked to the famiy. "All ready for you ." Vince turned around and nodded as they walked over and stood there looking at me. "Where would you like us Mands?" Linda asked. I motioned to the two seats in the middle of some dim lights.

"I was thinking of having You and Stephanie sitting in the chairs, and and Shane standing behind the both of you. But I will leave it up to you." Linda nodded as they set themselves up the way I planned it. I set myself up behind the table with my pencils and things spread out just within reach as I looked to the family. "Now please no moving. There will be breaks between. I promise." They nodded as they pose for me and I got to work.

**Chapter 8**

I was an hour into my work. I had finished Vince and Linda as part of the rough sketch. I had the outline of Shane and Stephanie done, just needed to do the rest. I leaned back and looked to the family. "Why don't we take a break. There is water in the cooler right there. Help yourself." The McMahons slowly got out of their poses and Linda and Stephanie slowly stood up as the two gentleman stretched out. I backed up from the table and rolled away for a breath of fresh air. I rolled to one of the open side doors and sat there for a few minutes for some air. I sighed heavily as I got lost in my thoughts. I got jolted out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I reached back into my backpack and grabbed it. I opened it and looked at the ID. It was Mark calling. I sighed as I ignored it and put the phone back in my backpack. I just didn't feel like talking to him right now. I needed some time to think things out and consider the pros and cons of everything before thinking about what he said earlier,which laid heavily on my mind more than anything right now. I back away from the door turned around and rolled myself back to work. The McMahons were standing around talking as I rolled myself back to the table. I placed myself behind the table and looked to them. "Shall we finish this? I know you are all busy." Vince nodded as he directed his family back to their poses and I got back to finishing up.

The second part of the work took me longer than it usually does. I just couldn't concetrate at all. It took me three hours, with another break between. I sighed as I finished up and looked to them. "The sketch is complete. I will place the finish touches to it and then let you see if when it completed and in the book." The McMahon moved as Linda and Stephanie once again stood up and they all thanked me as they left. Vince was the only one who didn't leave right away. I rolled out from the table and placed the sketch on the other table for finishing. Vince cleared his throat as I turned myself around and looked to him. "Yes , something I can help you with?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes Mands. Is something bothering you by any chance. You seem frustrated or preoccupied by something." I shook my head. "Why do you ask?" "I ask this because it took you an awful long time to finish my family's portrait. When it comes to the talent your usually quicker, just thought there was something going on. If there is I would like to know, so it can be solved so it won't interfer with your work. I want things to stay on schedule Mands, not to fall apart." I shook my head. "No it is personal and it is being handled . The sketches will be done on time for the book I promise you this. Nothing will not interfer with my work." He nodded. "Good that is what I like to hear." He patted my shoulder and walked off. I sighed to myself as my cell phone started to ring once again.

I growled at it as I grabbed it and opened it and looked at the viewing screen at the ID. It was Mark once again. I sighed deeply and ignored it once again. "Someone isn't getting it huh... When I see him tonight, he will get it..." I nodded to myself as I turned myself around and pulled out my supplies and pulled out Tajiri's sketch and began to put the finishing touches on it with color and what not.

**Chapter 9**

I yawned as I leaned back in my chair and stretched. I had been working for awhile and looked to my watch. I didn't know it was that late. Time flies when I get into my work. I looked to the drawing I was working on and it was complete. It looked awesome, if I say so myself. I placed it in the portfolio with the other finished products and turned off the lights for now and decided to head to the eating area for something to eat.

The arena was starting to fill up in the back with activity and roster talent. I rolled myself passed a few as they waved and said hey or what not. I nodded as I kept going and rolled myself into the cafeteria type area and got something to eat. I stopped at a table in a corner and placed my plate of food on the table. I slowly dug into my food as I got lost in thought as usually I didn't. I was shaken from my thoughts by Adam, Chris Jericho and a few of the guys. They had came over to the table and seated themselves to give me some company. "You alright Mands?" Adam asked. I nodded. "Yea just got lost in thought that's all and you just brought me back to reality." He nodded as light conversation was made at the table. Chris looked to me as he spoke, "Is my sketch completed yet?" I looked to him and nodded. "Yes it is. I only got a few left to finish. Then I got appointments tonight to cover." He nodded. "Good can't wait to see it." I nodded. "Stop by later when you have a moment and I will show it to you. To see if you want anything added or anything." Chris nodded as he got up to leave. "I'll do that. But I gotta go. I will see you ladies later." He walked off. I looked to my watch and saw the time. "I must be going too. I got alot of work to do. No rest for the weary." Adam chuckled as I backed up and rolled off without saying another word. I emptied my trash into a trash can and placed a bottle of soda into my lap as I rolled out of the area. I rolled past Mark on his way in. I didn't stop to talk, look at him or anything. I acted like he wasn't even there. Mark stopped and watched me roll away. He sighed as he walked in and got himself something to eat. He sat down at a table and ate in silence. Adam saw him and walked over as he was about to leave. "You look like something out of the Night of the Living Dead.." Mark grumbled, "You can say that again..." Adam shrugged and knew that wasn't like the Deadman to be that way. Usually he laughed at Adam's wise cracks. He left and walked down the hallway to get ready for his match.

I got back to my office type place as I rolled up there as Glen seated in a chair waiting for me. I smiled to him as I rolled up. He smiled back as he stood up. "Hey Glen. What brings you here?" I asked as I rolled up and stopped. He crouched down and hugged me just for the heck of it and sat back down. "I thought I would come and give you some company for awhile and see where you've been hiding all day."

I chuckled as I rolled over to my desk and turned on my laptop. I turned to face him and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair gently. "No I haven't been hiding. I've been working really. I had to meet with Vince on the progress of the sketches for the book and what not, then I had to draw the whole McMahon family. Just been busy. But I do appreciate your concern for me though." He nodded. He looked to the sketches I needed to finish upon the table. They were slowly piling up. He looked back to me. "I guess you do have a lot of work to do. I thought I would keep you company for a bit, if you like." I nodded. "Thanks I appreciate that. It does get kind of lonely in a corner after awhile." He nodded as he moved his chair over near me so he could talk to me nearby than across the room. "I saw Mark. He looks like hell." I snorted.

"I hope he goes to hell as far as I am concerned right now Glen. He almost got me in trouble today with Vince. He called me during my work. Vince laid into me today about not letting personal stuff get in the way of my work, which I am not. That is what I told him." Glen sighed. "I see. Yes he called me to ask why you weren't picking up your cell. I told him you probably didn't want to talk to him and I didn't want to either so I hung up on him." I couldn't help but chuckle as I went through a couple of things on my laptop as I listened. "That sounds like something I would of done. But I ran into Mark earlier this morning in the little eatery in the hotel. I couldn't sleep so I headed down there for some coffee to let you sleep. I was working and I was about to leave when he was coming in. He caught me and I didn't look at him. I just couldn't. He told me alot and some of his words were hurtful and I let him know it. I also told him that I needed some time to think and the I would reconsider his apology."

Glen looked to me as he listened. "What did he say?" "I don't know.. I didn't wait to hear it." He nodded. "Your handling this better than anybody I know Mands. I am proud of you." I nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks Glen. I am happy to have a friend like you to help me through times like this. It's greatly appreciated." He smiled as I looked to him. "But the hard part is Glen though for me right now, is that I still love him and he hurt me. I just don't know what to do that's all. A part of me says give him another chance, another part says forget it, he'll just do it again. I don't know what to believe anymore." Glen sighed as he placed his hand upon my right shoulder. "Give it time Mands and you will know which is right and which is wrong. I know you are not suffering as bad as he is. I can tell you that much." I couldn't help but chuckle lightly about it. "Good, I want him to suffer Glen, to see how it feels to hurt when you have hurt someone who loves you, cares and wants to be with you." He nods, "I agree with you Mands. It's about time someone whipped the Deadman into shape and teach him a lesson. You are just the right person to do it as well." I nodded. "Thanks. He'll learn the hard way how it feels to hurt, not like he has hurt me, but how it feels to hurt and to get sort of a taste of his own medicine. I am doing it in a way that he will never forget." Glen looked to me curiously. "In other words, what I am doing with him now, the silent treatment, not crawling back quickly like he wants me too. Things like that.

He is going to learn how this really hurt me and I do want him to think about it. So if and that is a huge 'if' I take him back, he will have learned hopefully, 'if I cheat on Mands. this or that will happen and I was miserable and I don't want that again.' type of thing. If my plan goes right, it will happen that way." Glen nodded as he patted my shoulder as he slowly stood up. "Well I got to get going. Vince wanted to see me. Hopefully you are right Mands. Stick by your guns and it will happen. I will be back around later." I nodded as he lifted his hand off my shoulder and left to meet up with Vince.

After Glen left I felt better than I did before, after talking with him. He was a great friend to have right now. I yawned a bit as I opened my soda and taking a sip. I got some work done on my laptop as I opened my appoinment book and saw that I had an appointment with a tag team, The Bashams, soon. I turned off my laptop and got things ready for them. short time later they showed up and got to work. A couple of hours alter, the sketch was completed and they left for their match. I placed their sketch on the pile and sighed as I looked to it. "It's going to be another long night. I can just feel it now." I jumped after I felt a hand upn my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Vince. "Sorry Mands, I didn't mean to frighten you." I shook my head. "It's alright Vince. What can I do for you?" He handed me a tiny list of the guys that still needed to be done. "Here is the list of the talent that still need to be done. I have spoken to them and they will be stopping by to make an appointment with you." I nodded as I looked to the list. "Alright I will be here." He nodded as he turned about to walk away. "Oh yes another thing. I am having a meeting after the show tonight with everybody being presesnt. I am going to be talking about this porject. The next phase needs to start while your part finishes up. The written part of the book, everybody is going to help with this. Each superstar is going to write a little something about themselves to put on the apposing page across for the sketch you have created of them. What do you think of it?" I nodded. "I like it, sounds wonderful I think. I will be there sir, you can count on me." He nodded. "Good I will see you then." I nodded as he walked off. I turned back around and started in on finishing some sketches as I waited for my next appointment, which was Big Show. I wasn't looking forward to this.

**Chapter 10**

I was half way through finishing a sketch when I just had this feeling someone was behind me. I turned myself around and there stood the huge Big Show. From my point of view he is huge. He didn't look happy and neither was I to even be in his presence but I didn't let it show. I directed him where to go and told him the instructions. He did as he was told as I rolled over behind my work table and got to work.

I got his sketch done within an hour and a half. He left after I told him he could. I just wanted him gone before anything happened. I rolled myself backwards and placed his on the pile that was still building to finish. I sat there for a moment and then rolled myself up to the table and got back to work finishing the sketch I was working on before.

The whole night was like that, appointments showing up, get their sketch done and then I would maybe get some finishing work done. Between that, appointments and the lagging roster talent that Vince sent to me, I had a very busy night.

My last appointment left a half hour ago and I must of fallen asleep working on finishing up a sketch when Glen walked up behind me and shook me awake gently. I jumped as I lifted my head off my arms. I looked behind me as I rubbed my eyes. "Oh Glen it's you. You scared me." "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but Vince is disappointed you didn't make the meeting like you promised you would." I smacked myself in the forhead and sighed. "I didn't forget I fell asleep. I didn't mean too." I sighed as I backed up and Glen moved out of my way, as I saw Vince walking towards me in his strut. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be good. He walked up to me as Glen walked off and waited until Vince left. Vince looked to me as he crossed his arms over his chest. I looked to him as I waited for him to start yelling. "Where were you when you promised to be at the meeting?" he asked in a not so calm voice. "I fell asleep by mistake while I was working sir." Vince's face was turning red as I spoke, I could see it. "I see, then why did you say you were going to be there then?" "I thought I was going to be and I must of dozed off while I was working.." "I don't want to hear your excuses Mands. I don't need them right now, not when it comes to this project. If your not going to keep appointments or what not, then I will find another artist to finish the job." He growled. I furrowed my brow as I looked to him. I rolled over to my laptop and placed it in my backpack and placed it on the back of my chair. I packed up my artist gear and placed it on the back of my chair as I rolled up to Vince. "Fine with me... Cause I QUIT!!!" I shouted as I rolled away. Vince's face went into shock as I rolled away. I wasn't going to take nobody's shit anymore. I was sick and tired of it and I wasn't going to take it anymore. I rolled myself out of the arena as I heard footsteps behind me.

I sighed as I rolled myself down the sidewalk and stopped as Glen caught up to me. "Mands you don't mean that do you..." I turned to face the street as I flagged down a cab. "Yes I do Glen. I am sick and tired of being the blunt of everybody. I am sick of Vince and Mark's shit. I can't take it anymore. I am going back to the hotel to get my gear and head home. I need time to myself and time to think. I will be in touch with you Glen I promise." He nodded as a cab pulled up and helped me into the cab and dorve off to the hotel, leaving Glen on the corner by himself. He didn't know what to do or think right now.

Glen sighed as he walked back inside the arena and slammed the door as he walked in. He growled as he saw Vince walking towards him. Vince just gave Glen a look as to say 'don't say anything'. Glen stopped as he turned and looked to Vince. "You know what Vince, you just lost one of your best employees. The rest of the guys will agree Mands has been a great addition to the company. If you want to be an asshole to her, then I quit as well until you bring her back here and sign her once again and treat her right." Vince's face got red once again as he heard Glen's words. "You don't mean that do you.. She walked out on me, I didn't fire her..." "I know you didn't I heard the whole conversation. You threatened her and made her feel bad.

She has been working hard to meet the deadline and you don't give her credit or anything for the hard work she puts into that project of yours. She was telling you the truth about falling asleep while working, I found her sleeping and woke her when I came up to her. If you shut your mouth for a moment and listned to her, then you would of seen she was telling the truth." Vince was speechless as Chris Benoit, Adam and a few of the guys were walking by and heard the conversation between Glen and Vince. They stopped in their tracks and walked over and stood beside Glen or behind him. Vince looked to everybody that was starting to stand before him. Glen look to each of his sides and then to Vince. "This doesn't concern you Glen nor any of you, so don't go giving threats out unless your prepared to execute them. I am Vince McMahon and you don't threaten me." Glen smirked as Chris spoke up, "We don't threaten Vince we execute. I am with Glen on this one. I also quit." Glen looked to Chris a bit shocked by what he had said. "I enjoyed having Mands around, she's a great person to have as a friend. This place has turned around since she has been around. You are just too blind to see it." The rest of the guys nodded and also said they quit and they all walked away from Vince. Vince was stunned and stood there as some of his talent walked off. Vince sighed as he rubbed his temples and walked off. He knew he had a problem and it needed to be worked out before things got worse.

**Chapter 11**

I arrived at the hotel and just finished packing up my gear and called the airport for the next flight back to Houston. I just wanted to go home, relax and get my mind together. I sighed as the hotel room door opened and Glen came walking in with a huge smile on his face. He walked over to me and saw my bags near the door and looked to me, "Leaving so soon?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes I am heading back to Houston. I need time to think, get my mind and self back together." I looked to him, "What's with the big grin on your face?" He chuckled and looked to me, "I quit the federation along with about eight other guys, including Adam and Chris Benoit." I looked to him as my jaw dropped. I picked my jaw back up and finally got my voice back. "What did you do?" "I walked back into the arena and saw Vince. I couldn't help but confront him about what happen Mands. I couldn't let it go until he heard something else besides himself being an idiot. So I told him I quit until he brings you back and treats you with a little more respect." I was getting mad at Glen for what he did, but it settled away once I heard why he did it. I sighed deeply and had to ask, "How did Chris and all of them get into this?" "They over heard the conversation while they were walking out to leave the arena for the evening. They walked over Chris defened you as well and they all agreed upon quitting until Vince brought you back." I closed my eyes as I felt tears starting to sting them. I rolled myself towards him a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You didn't have to risk your jobs for me Glen, but I appreciate it. I wish something like this would work on Mark." Glen chuckled and rubbed my back. "I wish too, but Mark isn't that easy to crack like Vince is. If you know where to hit him that is." I pulled back from the hug and looked to him and nodded.

There was a knock on the door. "That must be the bell hop to take my bags downstairs to head home. I do thank you Glen and I owe a thank you to Chris and the guys as well. But I am still heading home. Maybe this is the break I've been needing." Glen stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, it was the bell hop and I pointed to my bags. Glen walked over to his bag and started packing them. I looked to him like he was crazy. "Glen what are you doing?" "I am going with you. I am not sitting around here by myself. I need a vacation as well,just like you." I nodded and motioned for the bell hop to wait. I picked up my cell phone and called the airport to get another seat on the flight.

While I was on my cell phone with the airport, another knock was at the door. Glen yelled to whoever it was that the door was open. The bell hop opened it and in walked Chris and Adam along with a few of the guys. Glen handed the bell hop his bags as he looked to the guys. Chris looked to the luggage and looked to Glen, "Where you two off too?" Glen looked to him, "Mands and I are heading to Houston for some R-n-R. She needs it and well I decided I go and give her some company." Chris nodded and looked to me. I turned around while still on the phone with the airport, I was on hold. "Hey guys. Thanks for what you did, but no need for it." Chris and the guys shook their heads. "No need for thanks Mands. Glad we could help and maybe straighten out Vince at the same time." Chris said. I chuckled as I thought of something.

"Hey Chris you and the guys doing anything for the next, let's say week or so?" They all looked at one another then me as they all shook their heads. "Well pack your bags guys, you are coming with us on a vacation. You all can stay at my place." They all filed out to go and pack as I finally was off hold with the airport to get everything situated for the guys. I hung up with the airport and sighed. "Everything is all set. We need to be at the airport in a few, the flight leaves in an hour or so." Glen nodded as he did one fast look around the room to make sure he had everything. I rolled out of the room and waited in the hallway with the bell hop and the cart for the luggage. The guys started to come out of their rooms with their luggage and piled it on for the bell hop to take care of. Glen walked out of the room and let the door closed as we all headed downstairs to the front desk to sign out. We all signed out and passed our keys in. We all piled into a van to head for the airport. I was happy to be around friends and nothing to worry about. We arrived at the airport and all boarded the plane for Houston. It was going to feel good to be on vacation with some of the guys. Without having to worry about work, or anything. I needed to relax and let myself get back to basics before I lost my mind.

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks past and it found Mark sitting a hotel watching boxing on TV. He was wearing just a pair of black shorts, his hair laid upon his muscular shoulders. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and turned the TV and tossed the remote upon the bed. He got to his feet and lifted himself off the bed. He had been miserable since Mands left him and gave up her job.

He felt angry that she had given up her job, but kind of understood why. He didn't know her real reasons, he didn't want to hear Vince talk anymore than he had too. He thought it was because of him. He walked over to his bag and took out a notebook, that Mands kept in his bag in case she forgotten her backpack, for writing material. He sat down at the desk with the pad and pen in hand and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. Mark sat there and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him and tapped the pen against it as he thought of how to write the letter to Mands, telling her how he felt about everything and what not for what happen.

******************************************

I'm just a blank sheet of paper

This fool's about to write you a letter

To tell you that he's sorry

For the way he did you wrong

To ask for forgiveness..

*****************************************

Mark sighed as he laid his forehead upon his hand. Thoughts were running through his mind, but he didn't know where to start with words. His mind ran wild with them, with everything he wanted to say to her, but he didn't know where to start. He sat there and stared at the paper like it would jump at him and pulled the words from his mind, instead of writing it.

**********************************************

He's been looking down at me seems like forever

He takes the top on and off the pen

It's like he can't decided

Just what he wants to say

If he'd just tell the truth

I'll be on way

But he just stares at me

And I just stare at him

He don't know where to start

To say he doesn't want it to end

And now it's one hour later

I am still a blank sheet of paper

*************************************************

Mark sighed as he slowly stood up and walked away. He didn't know what to do. He yawned and knew he needed some sleep. He would maybe know what to write when he woke up the next day.

I was enjoying my little vacation back home with the guys. We went everywhere and had a blast at everything we did. I felt like the guys and I were our own little family, which is what we were turning into. They all stayed at my place. It was a condo, but it accommidated everybody. I stayed in my bed, Glen had the guest room, Adam and Chris had the loft and one of the guys had the couch bed and the rest just slept on the other couch and the floor.

Yes I had a spare room and it was sort of my work space, when I wasn't on the road with Mark and the guys, this is where you usually found me. I am always doodling, sketching, something along those lines. I loved what I did. My cast was off now, I ripped it off, I couldn't stand it anymore. My wrist didn't bother me, so I left it as that. I was working on a few sketches of some of the guys sleeping sprawled on the floor and the couch, when the door opened to the room. I closed the sketch book cover and turned my chair around to see Glen standing there. "You gonna get caught up in here all day or are you coming out with us. We are all going to the movies." I nodded as I rolled forward. "Sounds good to me. Let's go." I rolled myself off leaving Glen behind. He sighed and ran after me to meet up with the others downstairs to go to the movies.

We got back from the movies and some dinner as I returned to my work study. I was finishing up the sketches as Glen came walking into the room. "You are into your work again. This is suppose to be a vacation not a work session." I turned and looked to him. "This isn't work Glen. It's a hobby actually." Glen nodded as he walked over and looked at what I was doing. I had finished a sketch of Adam almost falling off the couch sleeping with Alter, the Rottie licking his face as he laid near him. Glen laughed and patted my shoulder. "You are unbelievable Mands." I chuckled as I finished and placed the finished piece on top of a few others that were completed. Glen saw the pile. One was up him, sleeping in the bed with the sheet barely covering him in his boxers as Alter was pulling the sheets off to get him up. Glen looked to me red in the face with embarrassment. I sighed as I looked to him, "You weren't suppose to see that Glen. That was something I just did, nobody isn't going to see it. I promise." He nodded as he looked to me. It was late and I yawned and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. Glen patted my shoulder. "Looks like someone needs some sleep. Why don't you go to bed Mands." I nodded as Glen pushed me to my bedroom. I looked to him and smiled. "Thanks. Oh can you take care of Alter?" He nodded, "Sure I will take care of your big rottie. Then I will let him in when I go to bed." I nodded and rolled myself into my room and closed the door as I got into bed, after a shower and got my Dallas Stars hockey jersey and a pair of short on and climbed into bed. I yawned once more and I was out.

**Chapter 13**

I woke up with a startle. I sat up in bed quickly as I was breathing heavily. A few beads of sweat ran down my face. I had a nightmare once again. I sighed deeply as I got myself together. Alter lifted his head and looked to me as he licked my hand. I patted his head to assure him I was fine. He laid his head back down between his paws upon the bed once again. I wiped my face off with a nearby hand towel I kept by the bed and tossed it into the dirty laundry basket. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and sat back against my pillows. I always hated this happening almost every night, since I haven't been with Mark. I had always had nightmares, ever since the night my parents were killed in a house fire, before I decided to hit the streets and live on my own. This happened when I was 14 years old. I am 24 years old now and the nightmares still haunt me. Just never knew how to stop them, except being in Mark's arms to sleep.

He always knew how to keep them away. But I never knew how he did it. I sighed as I looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. I grumbled as I turned on a reading lamp and grabbed a nearby book I was reading and opened it to my bookmark and started reading for awhile, seeing if I would fall back to sleep.

I did for awhile, but woke up once again when Alter, was softly woofing at me and licking my hand to wake up and open the door to let him out. I sighed as I slowly got up and opened the door to let him out of the room. He scurried out and started to wake up the guys in the living room, his daily routine. They all grumbled and told Alter to go bother someone else. But they knew Alter was very persistant. I closed my door very quietly as I got back into bed. I just wanted another hour or so for some sleep. I heard the guys wandering around after awhile. Man they were loud. I just never realized it until now.

My door opened as I was hiding under my covers and pillows. I didn't want to get up and not to be bothered. I felt a large hand upon my shoulder shaking me. I lifted my head up and moved the pillow off my head and looked up to a half sleeping Glen. "Your dog is a pain. He woke up the house, but you. Like always." I chuckled a bit. "He did. I just climbed back in for some more sleep. I didn't sleep good last night." I slid over and let Glen sit down on the bed. "Had your nightmares again?" he asked. I nodded as I settled down for a bit of sleep. "Why didn't you come and wake me up when it happened.." "Cause I didn't want to be a bother and you need sleep Glen. I am use to it happening..." Glen sighed as he yawned and nodded as he slowly got to his feet. He was wearing but nothing but a pair of black shorts. He looked gorgous as always. "I will let you sleep a bit, then I am sending in the dog." He chuckled and left the room. I sighed as I snuggled into the blankets and such to get a bit more sleep.

I was asleep when Glen came walking back into the room. He shook me gently once again and I rolled over and yawned a bit and looked to him. He was dresed in blue jeans that were sort of tight, but enough room for him to move of course and a white t-shirt. My lord his muscles showed through the shirt like it was painted onto him. He was holding my cell phone in his hand. "Your cell phone was ringing. I picked it up and well guess who it is?" I snickered. "Your mom.." Glen rolled his eyes and smirked. "Umm no. Not even close.. Someone who is very persistant." I growled as I buried myself in my pillows. I knew who it was.

Mark was sitting in an air port on his cell phone waiting for Glen to give my phone to me. He sighed as he was getting a bit impatient. Glen sighed as he looked to me. "Why don't you just see what he wants. If you don't like it, hang up on him." I sighed as I removed the pillow from my face and grabbed my cell phone from Glen. He exited the room as I answered it. "This better be good Mark. I just ain't in the mood for any crap right now." I grumbled into the phone. "Well good morning to you too sunshine...." I snorted as I heard plane announcements in the background. "Where the hell are you anyways?" "At an airport, where else would they be announcing planes?" Mark slowly stood up and started to head for the plane that was just announced.

"I am not in the mood for your wise ass remarks, Marcus. What do you want?" He sighed as he walked and waited in line to get on the plane. "I am coming home for a few days. I think we need to talk...." He stopped in thought as I listened. My heart leaped at his words and I just couldn't wait to see him, but a part of me didn't want to see him, for what he had done. "I am getting on the plane now. I will be there sometime early this evening, that is if you will see me?" I sighed as I rubbed my temples. I was already getting a headache and I wasn't even awake yet. "Sure I will see you Mark, but don't expect me to be friendly with you. I just have a lot on my mind and I might be a bit crabby." "I understand Mands. I just want to see you and talk that is all. Just give me a chance, please. That is all I want." I sighed as he spoke. I just wanted to hang up on him and throw my cell phone. "Alright, I will give you a chance to talk to me, but that is it. Nothing more nothing less. I will see you later on today." Then I turned off my cell phone and placed it upon the nearby night stand. Mark sighed as he heard the cell phones disconnect. He turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket as he sat down on the plane. The plane took off on schedule.

**Chapter 14**

I sighed as I laid there and stared at the ceiling. 'I am so going to regret doing this' I thought to myself. I rolled over and curled up to just maybe and hopefully disappear into the bed like I wanted too. A light knock on the door is heard. I sighed and said "The door's open." The door opened as Alter came trotting in with his dog tags rattling on his collar and then Glen poked his head in. "How did it go?" he was hesitant to ask. I looked to him and motioned for him to come in and closed the door. He did so.

Alter sat down near the bed as Glen walked across the floor and sat down on the bed and looked to me. "You look like you could kill Mands. What did he have to say?" I closed my eyes and swallowed hard as I tried to find the words to say. Glen was too josh darn cute and sexy. His voice just made my heart race once in awhile. My god I was turning into Mark, a big horn dog. I opened my eyes and looked to him. "He's on his way here from I don't know where. But he was on his cell phone boarding a plane for here. He is on his way home and is going to stop here to talk. I am not looking forward to it Glen, really I don't think I am." I rolled over and sighed facing the wall. Glen sighed deeply as he looked to her. Seeing her hurt always killed him inside. He wanted to make everything right for her, but Mark wasn't making it any easier on her right now. He kept his thoughts and feelings to himself the whole time. He just wanted to comfort Mands in a lot of ways, but he wasn't going to pull a Mark stunt and loose both friendships. He laid down on the bed behind her and rubbed her back back very gently. I leaned into his rubbing of my back. It felt good to feel someone starting to care about what I was going through. I knew Glen did, but I guess I didn't see it until now. Glen smiled as he placed his head upon his right hand propped up on his elbow. With his left hand he rubbed my back.

"That feel good?" he asked with a soft southern voice. I nodded, "Yes it does. Thanks. I needed this." I sighed deeply as I got into feeling less tension. It felt good to feel a bit of relief. I just laid there without saying a word. The only thing I could hear was the sounds of his breathing. His smell was just intoxicating, mixing with his cologne. My lord it was mind boggling and it was taken over my nostrils and lungs. I loved feeling like this. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I sighed deeply as I felt Glen move behind me. Glen took his hand away from my back. I felt the bed move and sag behind me as he sat up. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was removing his shirt and tossing it on the chair nearby. He slowly got to his feet. Alter followed him to the bedroom door. Glen opened the door as Alter took his leave. Glen slowly closed the door quietly and walked back over and sat down on the bed. I turned my head back before he even turned around.

He laid back down behind me. I felt the bed move and sag under his weight. He wasn't as heavy and as big as Mark. He was more gentle and really didn't like to make his presence known, until he wanted too. I felt a huge arm drape over my side and slide me closer to him. My back hit his bare, chisled, muscular chest. My lord I thought I was going to loose my mind. I snuggled closer to him as he held me. "I am not going to let you go Mands. You deserve better than that rat has done to you. You deserve so much better and to be treated like a lady." I couldn't believe my ears. Was this the same Glen that I have known for quite awhile talking like this?

I turned my head and looked up to him. "I know Glen. But I guess I never saw it coming. I was a fool I suppose. I just don't know anymore." Glen shook his head. "You are not the fool Mands. He is. He is the one that did you wrong, not you. You were working and trying to hopefully keep a job. But he got way overly jealous and didn't control himself. That is his fault not yours." He paused as his hazel eyes looked into mine. "Mands, I hate to see you get hurt by him. You know you won't with me. I care too much about you, more than you know. I just kept it to myself cause I know how much you loved Mark and wanted to be with him. I just didn't act upon it because I saw how happy you were with him." I placed a finger over his lips to shut him up. I sighed as I lowered my finger and slowly rolled over and laid very close to Glen and kissed his chest gently. I looked up to him and smiled gently, "I always wanted to do that. I thank you for your kind words Glen. I just don't know if I love Mark anymore now. I don't see the trust anymore. I just don't know what to do or anything. Only thing I feel within my heart and mind is confusion." I lowered my head as I sighed. I was literally confused. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

Glen placed a hooked finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him. "I am sorry if I caused you confusion. I just wanted to let you know how I felt that's all. I just couldn't hold it in anymore." I smiled gently to him and snuggled close as I could to him. He was warm and smelt so good I can't describe it. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me close. I felt so safe, like I always had before with Mark.

But I felt much more secured in Glen's arms lately than I have with Mark. Don't ask me why, maybe it's because I don't have or see the trust with Mark anymore. Only thing I see is a man who doesn't know how to control himself from urges and just wants a quick fuck right now. But with Glen he just wanted to see me happy and to be with me. Well since I lost my job, he has been a great friend. He has taken care of me like a husband. I enjoyed it very much.

I sighed as I laid within Glen's huge strong arms. I felt at home, but why did it feel so damn wrong to me. I shook my head as my mind told me it was wrong, my heart told me it was right. I am not saying Mark didn't care, but he took away something that I can never get back from him. Trust and loyality from him. Glen can give me that and a sense of security. I know Glen better than some people do. I know he wouldn't cheat or anything. Usually he is by himself or with the guys, but hangs out sort of in the background. Well that is how I see him when I was with Mark. I see things that some others don't see and it's very distrubing sometimes. I picked up my right hand and rubbed his chest gently with my fingers. I felt him shiver under my fingers. I giggled very softly and looked up to him. He looked down to me, "Did I give you the chill of your life?" He lightly chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Yes you did. I guess you just gave me a spine tingling chill." I pulled back a bit and laid my head upon the pillow and just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was gorgous with his long black, curly locks tied back loosley. His eyes you could get lost in for hours and he just a had a look that all the ladies loved. I could see why. I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes.

Glen laid his head upon a nearby pillow and laid there looking at Mands. Her eyes were pools to get lost in. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, so he thought. He just couldn't see why Mark did what he did and he had the prettiest girl in the federation. He was lucky and now he just tossed her aside practically like she was yesterday's trash. It killed him inside more than he told her about what he did. He just wanted to pound Mark until there was nothing left to his face. But he knew better than not to pick a fight until it was the right time to do so. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

**Chapter 15**

Mands stirred in her sleep as Glen opened up his eyes and saw that she was caught up in one of her nightmares once again. She was tossing and turning in the bed, like she was fighting something. Glen reached his right hand over and draped his arm over her and pulled her very gently to him. She slowly settled down once he had his arms gently around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and settled back down. He laid there watching her sleep.

I woke up some time later. I looked down and there was Glen's arms wrapped around her. I sighed quietly and snuggled against him. I felt so safe in his arms, safer than in Mark's arms. Mark was a good guy don't get me wrong, but he just really hurt me with what he did. I felt Glen move behind me as I looked over my shoulder to him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled broadly at me. "Sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded and slowly sat up and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yes with you nearby. I did." He smiled and slowly sat up. I looked out the window through the closed blind above my bed. The sun was setting and I looked at the clock. The time was about 4:00. I sighed as I yawned and looked to Glen. He looked back at me as he rolled onto his back and stretched out. God he was more gorgous than I thought from before. He was just like a god, chisled in muscle of course. "Mark's gonna be here soon. I am so not looking forward to this." I sighed. Glen placed his hands upon mine and pulled me on top of him. I laid on top of him and looked to him. "Mands can I ask you something?" I nodded as I looked to him. "Sure anything. I will try and answer it the best I can." He nodded as he thought on how to ask the question on his mind. He finally found the words. " I really hate to ask this, but would you go out with me?" My heart jumped at the question at hand as I thought about it. I looked to him as I spoke, "Yes Glen I will go out with you. I say yes because I don't see Mark and I getting back together. I don't see the trust nor anything that was there before. I see a lot of things about you I like better than him. I am not going to say what it is, but it has to do with the way you help me out, your personality is great, your just one big gentle giant. I like that and I hope this will work for us." He smiled widely as I spoke. I felt better after telling him that.

My heart soared as I looked to him. I slid up his body and sat up as I leaned down and kissed him on the lips gently. His lips were soft and sweet. Like a refreshing drink of honey flavored water. He pressed his lips against mine gently as he reacted to it. I pulled back and looked to him. His eyes met mine as I saw lust filling those hazel orbs of his. My god, it took my breath away, but I didn't want to do that, not when I knew the guys were hanging around and Mark was going to be here soon. I just smiled at him and shook my head. "No, maybe later there big man." He gave me the cutest puppy eyes. I sighed. "I promise it will be tonight." He smiled and kissed me once again. I reacted and pressed my lips to his. We pulled apart as I giggled like a little school girl. He chuckled at it as I slowly climbed off of him to my chair. I rolled over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes and looked to him. He slowly sat up on the bed as he watched me. I rolled over to the bathroom that was off of my room. It was a half bathroom. I turned the light on as I climbed off my chair and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on to warm up. I placed my clothes on my chair near the bathroom door. I looked to Glen one last time before entering the bathroom. "I will be out in a few minutes." Glen nodded as I dragged myself into the bathroom and closed the door most of the way. Glen got to his feet and grabbed his shirt and walked out of the bedroom to give her some time to get cleaned up. He had the biggest smile on his face as he stood in the hallway in front of the closed door.

Chris and Adam saw him smiling like a hyena. "Looks like someone was busy all day today?" Adam snickered. Glen's head turned quickly as he looked to the guys. He sighed as he rolled his eyes and walked towards them both. He put his shirt on and looked to them both. "Shut up Adam. I was comforting Mands. She had one of her nightmares again. Plus I asked her out." He walked over to the frig behind the counter the guys were sitting at.

Adam and Chris, both, were shocked and looked to him. "You what?" Chris asked. "I thought she was dating Mark." Glen stood up from looking in the frig and closed the door with a bottle of water in his hand. He turned to them both and leaned upon the counter. "No they are not. They haven't been for some time. Mands walked in on Mark cheating on her in their hotel room, the night Mark went to the hospital. Plus to top it all off Vince got on her case about things getting in her way, especially personal. So she just couldn't take it anymore. That is why she gave up the job." Chris shook his head. Adam was speechless for words as Glen told them what happen. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Adam asked. "Wasn't my place to say anything, not many know so keep it hush hush. Mands doesn't see much in Mark anymore, so I asked her and she said yes." He opened the bottle of water and tipped it into his mouth and drank some. Once he was done he placed it back on the counter in front of him. Adam and Chris both nodded. "I ain't saying nothing. It's none of my business, but the thing is I don't like Mands getting hurt like she did. It's not right." Chris protested. Glen nodded. "I don't either, but Mands sees things in a different way now and she sees me totally different than . Plus he's on his way here to talk with Mands probably right now. He called earlier on her cell phone at the airport. So we are going to make ourselves disappear before he gets here. So we better find something to do." They both nodded and they rounded up the rest of the guys and they all decided on just hitting the mall for awhile, then heading back here.

I finished up my shower and got dressed into a pair of baggy blue jeans, blue Maple Leafs t-shirt. I was just putting on my socks when a knock at my door sounded. I looked to the door. "It's open." The door opened as Glen poked his head in. "Safe to come in?" he asked. I chuckled softly and placed my foot on the ground and looked to him while sitting on the edge of the made bed. "Yes it's safe." He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat down next to me. "The guys and I are going to make ourselves disappear before Mark comes. So you two can talk in private." I nodded as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me as we held one another. I felt myself relax in his arms.

We released one another as Glen got to his feet. "You know my cell phone number right? In case you need it." I nodded as I climbed into my chair and rolled myself after him. "Yes I do. Don't worry I can handle Mr. DeadMan. You and the guys go and enjoy yourselves." Glen nodded and opened my bedroom door and leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He caught me completely off guard as I reacted the same way and kissed him back passionately. Glen pulled back and smiled to me. I sighed deeply as he walked out of the room. I followed him as I rolled myself down the hallway and saw the guys walking out the door. Glen winked to me as he left. Alter came trotting in before the door closed behind Glen. He walked over and just hopped up and placed his front paws in my lap along with his head. I scratched him behind the ears and sighed, "Well Alter, here goes nothing huh.." He whined a bit to me as he wagged his stub of a tail. I chuckled and leaned down and kissed the top of his head as I waited for Mark to arrive.

**Chapter 16**

There was a knock at the door. Alter got down as I rolled myself over to the door and opened it to peak out. It was Mark. I closed the door as I backed up and opened it. "Come on in." I said while I backed up and got out of his way. Mark stepped in and closed the door behind him. He smiled at me as I looked to him with no expression on my face. I motioned for him to take a seat. The guys bags were sitting on the side. Mark caught that out of the corner out of his eye. "I see you have company." I stopped as Alter sat down next to me. I placed my hand upon his head and rubbed him behind his ear. I nodded, "Yes I do. I have some of the guys staying here on vacation. I guess you've heard about what happen." Mark nodded as he sat down on one of the couches and placed his hands upon his knees. I looked to him as Alter growled a bit at Mark. I looked to Alter. He stopped and kept himself quiet. I looked back to Mark as I spoke, "What brings you here Mark?" He looked to me, then spoke "I have come to see if you and I can work things out and see why we couldn't give our relationship another try.." I smirked with disgust. "You think just because you come here, I am gong to beg for you to come back. You are low Mark you know that. What do you take me for.. A ring rat?" He looked to me and shook his head. "No I don't think that at all. I thought maybe we could talk things out and see if we can't work it out and see where things go." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well you wanted to talk, then start talking. I have nothing to say to you." He sighed very gently so I couldn't hear him. He knew he was going to get the cold shoulder, but nothing like this. He really knew he was literally in the dog house with her. "Alright. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I don't know what I was thinking that night. I was selfish and I didn't think about nobody but myself. I do feel terrible and have been since it happened. I've been debating on how to tell you or make it up to you some how, but I couldn't get the words down on paper to send to you or give to you. I don't know how else to convince you how sorry I really am about what happen. I know and can promise you it will never happen again. Just give me another chance." Mark slowly got to his feet as he walked over to me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I listened. I couldn't believe how idiotic he sounds right now. He thinks I am taking him back, he is totally off his rocker right now.

"Well DeadMan, I appreciate your words and all, but I have this to say. But no way in HELL I am taking you back, after what you did to me. So you think apologizing and thinking I will just say 'oh I forgive you, I will take you back'. No Mark no way. You hurt me more than you think. You think what you did is just nothing but a water over the dam. To me it's not. You broke my heart big time and stomped on it. You broke a lot more than that, but the most important thing you broke between the two of us.. Do you know what that is Mark?" He crouched down and looked to me as I spoke. He placed his hands upon the arm rests of my chair and looked to me. "Yes I do Mands. I do know what it is..." "Alright, you tell me what it is then Mark.. If you know it.."

Mark lowered his head as he lifted his right hand up and ran it through his hair and sighed as he looked to me and then down to my crotch. Alter caught him and growled to let Mark know not to cross a line with him there. I placed my hand on the back of Alter's head and patted him. I pointed to the bedroom and Alter got up and walked off into the bedroom.

I looked to Mark, "Well I am waiting Mark.." He placed his hand upon my knee and started rubbing the inside of my thigh. I grabbed his hand and bent it backwards as he gasped in pain. "Don't you even THINK about touching me, or I will be forced to hurt you.." I let his hand go as he fell backwards onto his ass. "Damn.. No need to get violent Mands." I growled and looked to him. "Tell me what you think it is you broke between us Mark.." He sighed as he stood up. He was getting angry. I was happy inside that he was. "I am not going to answer the intergation Mands. Not what I came here for. I came to talk not get questioned." "Yes you did Mark.. I asked questions, you give answers to them. I would like answers because I still can't god damn understand what made you think about when you cheated on me that night. Did your dick do the talking, cause that is what I totally think and I know it was fuckin' busy, when I rolled in." Mark started turning red in his face. He turned his back to me, his hands went to the front of him where I couldn't see them. I rolled forward as I grabbed his arm. "Face me like a man and face what you have done Mark..." He stayed put and didn't move. I was starting to get mad, but I hid it. "You broke TRUST between us Mark. You broke the main thing I like about our relationship besides other things about you. But you broke it and I can't be with you if trust isn't there. I don't feel the love, no nothing in this relationship. You have lost the best thing you had and you just tossed me aside like I was trash. I really god damn appreciate it Mark.. Thanks the fuck a lot for not thinking about my feelings or anything. No just about yourself as usual. Everything was about you. Well then fuck you and the ring rats you hang out with...." My words were stopped by a stinging sensation on my face as I flew backwards out of my chair and across the floor. I laid on my back as I tasted blood in my mouth. I lifted myself up to my left elbow as I lifted my right hand up and brought a finger to my lip. It was split.

I looked to Mark. He was heaving with anger and he had no regrets in hitting me. I growled as he came at me again. He picked me up by my shirt and held me as he breathed heavily into my face. "Go ahead Mark hit me. I god damn dare you to hit me again. You think your so god damn man enough. Because what I said was the truth and you can't handle the damn truth. I always knew you couldn't.." Mark growled. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear it anymore..." He said through gritted teeth. He threw me to the floor as he pinned me to the floor. I could feel his hard on through his jeans. My god he had lost his mind. I felt the wind come out of me like a child's toy deflating after it got a small hole in it. He leaned down and was a few feet from my face, "You wanna real man? Well you got one, but you don't want one, so I will see what you really are going to be missing..." I swallowed hard and looked to him with a hard look on my face. I spat in his face as he belted me once again.

I leaned my head back against the floor as I felt the room spinning. "Hit me again you will regret it.." Mark lifted his face up and wiped the spit off his face as he wiped it upon his pants. He lowered his hand and tugged at my shirt. I shook my head as I fought against him. He finally ripped my shirt down the middle I fought as best I could. Then I remembered. I looked to him as I started laughing. Mark stopped and looked to me, "What's so funny?" he barked. I smirked, "At least I am with a REAL man now..." Mark scowled as he grabbed me by the torn pieces of my shirt and looked to me. "Your dating someone else?" he asked with anger in his voice. I nodded. I could smell the alcohol on him big time. My god I could croak under his breath.

"Yes I am, for your information. You and I are no more. So I have a right to date thank you." I said in a calm voice. Mark scowled at me as he shook me for the answer. "Tell me who it is so I can kill'em for taking you away from me." I laughed as he shook me. He stopped and dropped me on the floor once again. I made sure not to slam my head. I just laughed at him, I couldn't help it. "Nobody took me away from you. You took yourself away from me when I caught you with your pants down with a ugly looking ring rat and another one at the door waiting to climb aboard the DeadMan express. I don't know what I saw in you Mark, but I am thankful I see it now before things got more serious or worse." Mark growled as he placed his hands upon my chest and pressed his weight against my ribs. I could feel him putting pressure on me as I tried to breath. "Now tell me who are you DATING?!?" I gasped and coughed as he let up on my chest. I growled as I punched him in the face. He rubbed his jaw and laughed. I coughed heavily as I looked to him. " I am not going to tell you.. You drunk bastard, cause you will regret even asking. You will find out when the time is right." Mark got to his feet and picked me up and threw me on the couch. A few things on the table behind it fell and broke. He straddled me as he rubbed his harden crotch on me. "You like that baby.. Do you miss it.." My god I could hurl right now, but I was too dizzy and my face was hurting too much even do that. I growled as I punched him again. "Get off of.. ME!" I yelled. He wouldn't budge. He was bond and determined to get the information out of me. He ran his hands along my sides to the my jean's fly. I growled as I slapped his hands away and struggled under him.

Mark held my hands above my head as he lowered my zipper of my jeans. I scream once more. "Let me go you over grown asshole!" The bedroom door was closed as I heard Alter scratching at it. The wind had blown it shut. He was barking and everything to get free and help me out. Mark looked to the bedroom door where he heard the dog. He looked back to me as he chuckled, "Your attack dog can't help you nor nobody else. Your all mine for the taking..." I growled and struggled against his grip as he lowered his face to mine. I leaned my head up and bit his nose. He pulled back real quick as he grabbed his nose and rubbed it. He backed hand me as blood flew from my nose and mouth. I coughed heavily as I looked to him. I spat blood at him as he laughed. He licked it off his face and nodded. "You taste great.. when your frisky." I heard Alter again as I knew I was done for. I swallowed hard as I felt my face probably starting to bruise and swell up.

Mark grasped my wrists together once again as he unbuttoned my jeans and saw that I had boxers on under my jeans and over my panties. I wasn't stupid. He growled as he looked to me. "I love when your rough and hard to get..." My god he was totally not himself. Between booze and being a horn dog, it was pathetic. I knew I was dead where I laid and fought against him.

**Chapter 17**

We fought for a good while. I was getting tired and I couldn't see out of my right eye. He had busted the side of my eye open with a nice fist to my face. I couldn't pass out cause he would get his way. I wasn't going to do that. I heard Alter and he was pissed. I coughed heavily as Mark leaned his exposed hardness against my crotch that wasn't totally exposed cause I still had panties on. Thank god for cotton.

I punched him one last time and got him good. He fell backwards and passed out on the floor. I rolled onto the floor and shook my head as I got my senses back to myself. I slowly dragged myself as I left a blood trail from my hands and face upon the carpet. I dragged myself to the bedroom and slid myself in. Alter wanted out but I kept him in the room. I closed the door and laid upon the floor. Alter whined and licked my face. I pulled myself up to my cell phone and flipped it open and got into my address book as I heard stumbling footsteps outside of the door. I got my phone to dial Glen's cell phone as I waited for him to pick up. I was hoping he heard it. Alter growled, snarled and stood over me to protect me while Mark pounded on the door. I was scared. I have never seen Mark so violent.

Glen heard his cell phone ringing as the guys and him were driving back to Mands place. Chris was driving and he was in the front seat when he picked up his cell phone. He opened it and looked to the ID. He looked to it and saw that it was Mands. He leaned forward and turned the radio down and told the guys in the back seat to shut up while he was on the phone for a moment. The phone stopped ringing as he was about to answer it. He sighed as he looked at it. He rubbed his chin in thought. Adam saw him, "Something wrong Glen?" He jumped out of thought and looked to Adam. "No, I just got a sneaky feeling something is wrong. Mands would never call unless there was... I will call her phone back to see.." He looked up the phone number and redialed it on his cell phone as it started to ring.

I started to panic once he didn't pick up. Mark could be in any moment and Alter wasn't going to let him in or near me. Mark finally broke the door in as I heard my phone ring. I went to answer it when Mark pushed Alter away from me and grabbed me. I turned the Cell phone on as I dropped it. Mark growled and was bleeding from his nose. "You think you can hit me and get away with it..." He carried me out of the bedroom, as I was yelling and punching him in the chest. Alter got to his paws as he shook himself and ran out of the room growling, barking and running after Mark.

Glen heard the phone pick up as he took it away from his ear. He heard everything. "Chris step on it. Someone is trying to kill Mands at her place." Chris nodded as he put the petal practically to the floor. They were almost to my place by that time anyways. They pulled into the parking lot and all piled out of the car. Glen was the first out of the car before Chris even threw it into park. He turned off his cell phone and threw it to Adam as he ran into the building and up the stairs with Chris and the others right behind him. They could hear the commotion as they approached the door. Then they heard Alter biting down on someone hard as the voice yelling at the dog to let go.

Alter had gotten a grip on Mark's wrist as he was about to hit me again as I laid on the couch. I rolled off the couch and dragged myself back into my bedroom. Alter let go and ran off as Mark missed him barely with his clenched fist. Mark wrapped his shirt around his bleeding wrist as he growled. Glen heard the voice and bashed the door open. He saw Mark with his pants undone and slowly getting up from the floor. Mark staggerly turned around to see who was barging in on his fun. Glen saw Mark and heavied back with his fist and let Mark have it right in the face. It knocked him on his ass and out cold. Glen growled as he shook his hand a bit. He looked to the place. There was a battle here and he knew what happened. The guys came walking in and saw. They all shook their heads as they walked in and propped the DeadMan up and got him situated. Glen saw the bedroom door shut and a blood trail. He thought it was from Alter biting Mark's wrist. He followed it as he went to open the bedroom door. Alter jumped at the door and slammed himself into it, to give warning he wasn't in the mood for anybody.

"Alter calm down boy.. It's me.." Glen slowly opened the damaged door and poked his head in. There sat Alter looking at the door, wagging his stub of a tail at the sight of Glen standing there. Glen slid himself in and patted Alter's head. "Good boy.." He let his eyes wander around looking for me. Well I decided to hide under the bed. I never knew I could fit. Glen crouched down and grabbed my cell phone and turned it off as he placed it back on the night stand. He saw the blood upon the phone. He heart was racing as he looked around quickly. "Mands it's alright. Mark's out cold.. I'm here with the guys.. Where are you?" His voice sounded like it would crack at any moment, but he kept himself under control for her sake. I slowly slid a hand out from under the bed. My knuckles were skinned and bruised as I grabbed the toe of Glen's workboot. My hand was shaking in fear and in pain. Glen felt something grab his foot as he looked down. "My god..." was the only thing he could say. He bent down and lifted the blanket out of his view and saw me laying under the bed shaking and fearing for my life. Glen placed his hand on top of my head as I jumped. "It's okay Mands. It's me Glen."

His voice was just a relief as he helped me out from under the bed. He looked to me. I was a bloody, bruised up mess. "My god what did he do to you?!?" Glen was mad as he laid me upon the floor and got to his feet and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and calmly walked back out and slowly wiped some blood away from my right eye so I could see, but there was too much swelling. "Mands speak to me.. " he said. I was shaking and I just looked around. I have never been so scared in my life. I looked to Glen as I shook. "He tried to kill me... He wanted me back and I said.. No.. and he wanted to know who I was dating now.. But I wouldn't tell him...... He's drunk... The stupid ass came here.. drunk and nearly tried to kill me...." Glen sighed as he wrapped his arms very gently around me and held me. I just leaned against him as he embraced me. I felt myself slowly calming down as he held me.

Glen looked to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Yea.. Just beat up but yes I am fine other than that..No he didn't do nothing sexually to me.. I didn't let him..." Glen nodded as he heard a light knock at the door. Glen slowly got to his feet and opened the door and saw that it was Chris. Glen told him to wait a moment as he removed his shirt from his back and placed it upon me. I had nothing on but my bra and panties, the shirt covered me well enough. Glen let Chris in as he stopped in his tracks and then looked to Glen. Glen left the door open so the room would cool off along with myself. "Did Mark do that?" he asked. Glen nodded as he lean down and picked me up and carried me into the living room as Chris followed behind him. He sat down on the couch, holding me in his arms as he wiped my face down. The cops were called, I didn't want to press charges, but the rest of the guys were gonna. I went along with it. I curled up in Glen's arms as he looked to me. "We better get you help..." I nodded not protesting at all. He slowly stood up and placed me on the sofa as he walked away for a moment to grab me some clothes. Chris sat on the other couch along with Adam keeping an eye on me while Glen was away. The other stayed near Mark, in case he woke up and decided to be more of an asshole again. But he was out cold from Glen's punch.

Glen came walking back out as the guys departed for a moment so I could at least put on a pair of shorts. They came back once I was settled. Alter came slowly walking out with Adam and growled at the knocked out Mark and walked over and sat in front of Glen. Glen looked to him and patted his head. "Good boy Alter." The cops arrived and got the situation under control. Glen held me the whole time they questioned me and put cuffs on Mark and had the guys help them out with him down to the cruiser. The officer I was talking to escorted me and Glen down to another cruiser to get me to the hospital faster than an ambulance would be getting there. The guys climbed in the car and followed us to the hospital.

**Chapter 18**

I slowly rolled myself into my place very gingerly. Glen held open the door for me. I nodded to him as I slowly made my way inside. Glen followed along with the rest of the guys. Alter got to his paws and walked slowly over to me and nudged my braced hand. "Hey Alter." I said as I slowly rolled by. I rolled right for the bathroom and started a hot bath. I placed some Lavender oil into the water to help me relax. I leaned back as I relaxed for a moment. I was hurten alright. I was also a rolling battlefield. The ride home was quiet. Nobody didn't talk about it nor did nobody want too.

I left the door open as I let the water run. I was bruised on my ribs from Mark leaning on them. My face looked like a war exploded, well not exactly but it was close enough for description. I had over 30 stitches, if combined all the areas they had to stitch, which was beside my right eye, that was about 20 right there. My bottom lip got 3 and the gash on my forehead got 7. My right eye was swollen shut, but the doctor said I would have vision. Thank god for small favors. I had no broken bones or anything like that. I sprained my hand, that is what the brace is for. That is on for two weeks. I caught Glen standing in the doorway, as I turned from looking at myself in the mirror. He walked in and stood behind me. He kissed my forehead very, very gently. He had a very small smile on his face as he placed his hands upon my shoulders. I placed my braced hand upon his hand and kissed the top of his hand.

"You doing alright?" he asked. I nodded to answer him. My jaw hurt too much cause of the bruising to talk sometimes, so I didn't speak very much. Glen could read my eyes, so words weren't needed between us very much. Glen sighed as he turned around and turned off the bath water. "Why don't you get in the tub, relax and I will get the bed ready for you. Do you need anything?" I looked to him and shook my head. Glen nodded as he leaned his head down and kissed the top of my head. "Just relax Mands. Your safe. I promise." I nodded as Glen left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I slowly got out of my clothes and slowly sat down in hot water. I placed my brace hand upon the side of the tub, to keep it out of the water. I leaned back and just inhaled the Lavender rising out of the water. It relaxed me and the heat of the water relaxed my muscles and aches.

I finished my bath and let the water out. I wrapped my robe around me as I opened the bathroom door and slowly dragged myself into my bedroom. The guys were in the living room watching TV. Alter got up to his paws and walked over to me and followed me into the bedroom. I sat down upon the bed and sighed. I felt better and relaxed. I sighed as I looked to a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt laid upon my bed. I must of laid them out after my shower. I grabbed the clothes and slowly got dressed into them. The bed was ready just like Glen said he would be doing. He had lit a few scented candles. Lavender and Roses. I loved those scents. I tossed my robe onto a nearby chair and laid down on my back very slowly and let the pillows form around my head. God it felt good to just lay there and not move. Alter jumped up on the bed and laid down next to me. I placed my hand upon him and scratched him behind the ear. I was very grateful for Alter, I don't know what would of happened if I didn't have him.

I laid there for a bit as I heard a light knock on the door. I opened my eyes and turned my head a bit and looked to the door. It was Chris. I slowly sat up and motioned him to come in. "I hope I didn't wake you Mands." I shook my head as he walked in and pulled a chair up and sat down. "I wanted to see how you were doing.." I smiled to him. "Chris you know me as well as anybody... Nothing can't keep me down..... I will be fine.." He smiled to me and nodded. "I know. But the guys and I were discussing. Now that you and Glen are together. If Vince ever comes to terms of taking us back.

We would love for you to join us on Raw. I know your on the SmackDown! roster now." I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. I am not leaving Glen and you guys behind now." Chris slowly stood up and walked over to me and hugged me gently. "I am happy your alright Mands. You had us all scared for awhile there." He pulled back from the hug and patted Alter's head and walked out of the room.

I sat there with a small smile upon my face. I was happy to have such good friends and a loving one on my side. I never had it like this before I joined the federation some time ago. I was a street rat, trying to keep myself safe and alive. It wasn't easy, but I live to tell it. I looked to Alter as he started to snore. I sighed as I turned the TV on in my room on and caught a late night Hockey game.

I must of fallen asleep when I heard my door open. I opened my eyes and saw Glen walking in and closing the door behind him. I looked to the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered. I shook my head as I slowly sat up and looked to him. "No I was awake. I can't sleep anyways." Glen smiled to me as he walked over and sat down on the bed. Alter was on the floor sleeping now.

"Sorry I was gone when you got out of the bath. I needed to clear my head." I nodded. "It's alright Glen. This is hard on all of us. Not just me. I know..." I placed my hands upon one of his. He looked to me as he leaned forward and kissed my lips very, very lightly. I kissed him back the same way. I couldn't kiss him deeply for a few days. Which is going to suck. I slid over and pulled back the covers and patted the bed. "Come to bed. I don't want to be alone, Please?" I asked. Glen nodded and got up and looked to her. "Let me take a quick shower and change. It wouldn't be right getting into bed dirty." I giggled and nodded. "You can use my bathroom." He nodded as he walked out of the bedroom to his room to grab a change of clothes. He walked back in and into my bathroom and closed the door. It was left ajar just enough so I could catch a glance of his hot naked body reflecting off the huge mirror above the sink. My lord his back was even chisled like it was out of stone and his buns, those were buns of steel. I swallowed hard as I felt my crotch starting to get hot. I closed my eyes and opened then once again as I turned the TV channels to a late night movie to watch until Glen was done with his shower.

I heard the water stop running as the shower curtain open. I could see it out of the corner of my left eye in the mirror. I yawned a bit as I closed my eyes. I gently rolled onto my left side, I couldn't lay on my right, and fell asleep. I heard Glen finish in the bathroom. I didnt hear him walk over to the bed, but I did feel the bed sag under his weight as he climbed in behind me and laid down. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and snuggled with me gently. He knew how to handle me while I was fragile. He settled down and kissed the back of my neck gently. I sighed deeply as I inhaled his intoxicating smell. I snuggled closer to him as we both settled down and fell asleep.

**Chapter 19**

I woke up the next morning and I was hurting more today than last night. But best part I woke up in Glen's arms. He was still asleep, so I didn't stir, I didn't want to distrub him. Glen jumped as my cell phone rang. He turned almost to completely on his back and reached over and grabbed it. He sighed as he opened it and looked at the ID. I rolled onto my back and looked to him. "Who is it?" Glen growled as he turned the phone off and placed it back on the night stand. "You wouldn't want to know. Trust me." I nodded as I slowly slid myself up to a sitting position. I knew who it was and Glen was right I didn't want to talk nor know.

Glen yawned as he rubbed my back gently. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked. I sighed as I turned my head and looked to him. "I hurt more today than last night, but nothing I can't handle. I can't hide forever Glen. I'll be fine.."I placed my hands upon one of his and looked to him and smiled. "As long as I have you and the guys out in the living room around, I feel safe so don't worry." Glen smiled and nodded. He sat up slowly and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I won't worry if you don't want me too." I chuckled lightly. "No I don't." Glen slowly undercovered himself and slowly got to his feet. He walked over to use the bathroom. I stretched a bit, well the best I could. I slid myself across the bed and into my chair.

I rolled myself over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I got dressed. I got into a pair of blue jean shorts, white Orange County Choppers t-shirt. I turned myself around as Glen came walking out of the bathroom and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. He walked out to go get himself dressed in the guest room. Alter got to his paws and yawned and stretched as he walked out. I waited a few until I heard moans and groans from the guys out in the living room. Alter had woken them up like always. I chuckled softly as I rolled myself out into the kitchen and started in on cooking breakfast.

Glen came walking out as the guys fought over the bathroom. He walked up behind me and hugged me gently and kissed the back of my neck. I smiled as I cooked up some pancakes and eggs. Breakfast was fixed and we all sat down to eat. It felt good to eat as a whole group. Breakfast was over and I cleaned up with Glen's help. Glen's cell phone rang from the kitchen table as I was finishing up the dishes. He walked over and picked it up. He looked to the ID and turned it on. He walked into the other room, to take the call.

I finished up the dishes as Glen came walking back out. "That was Vince on the phone. He wants to come over and talk to you and the rest of us about our jobs." I nodded. "He's on his way over with the rest of the McMahons. They heard what happen last night. Vince wanted to know if you were pressing charges against Mark. I said no you weren't but the guys and I were." I sighed as I nodded. "I don't need sympathy or anything from anybody Glen. I don't feel no pity for Mark either. He deserved what he received last night. It will leave a lasting impression upon his mind hopefully." Glen nodded and smiled to me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Glen got on his cell phone and got a hold of the guys to come on back to my place. Glen hung up as I ran a hand through my hair and placed it behind my ears and rolled off to my studio. "I will be working. Come and get me once the McMahons arrive." Glen nodded as he sat down to watch some TV, waiting for Vince to arrive. I rolled myself into my studio room and up to my drawing board. I picked up a pencil gently and started in on some finishing work.

I heard the guys walking in as they all were chit chatting amongst themselves. I finished up my work as I heard the door buzzer. Glen got to his feet and let whoever it was into the building. Glen heard the knock at the door. Glen stood back as Vince and the rest of his family stood there with Mark with them. Glen furrowed his brow and looked to Mark then to Vince, "What is he doing here?" Vince looked to Glen and then to one hellish looking Mark. "He's here cause I told him to come. Now don't start nothing Glen." Glen nodded as he backed away and let everybody in. Chris stood up as he saw Mark walking in right behind the McMahons. Glen closed the door as the guys got up off the couch and offered it to the McMahons. They took their seats as Vince laid his briefcase upon the coffee table and opened it and placed papers upon the table in front of the guys. Glen moved over and looked to Chris. Chris walked off to come and get me. Glen looked to the McMahons, "Chris has gone to get Mands. But I still don't think it's a good idea to have him here." He points to Mark as he speaks. Mark just looks at Glen and then to the floor through a left black eye. His right cheek was also bruised. He had a fat busted lip and his wrist up to part of his hand was wrapped in white bandages. Glen couldn't help but laugh to himself. He heard Alter growling from behind him and took the dog into the bedroom and closed the door.

I just finished up the art work I was working on when I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." I exclaimed over my shoulder as I placed the finished work on the pile. It was another cartoon, this time of Mark getting bitten by Alter, but not in the ass but well in the front. I chuckled to myself as I heard the door open and I turned around and looked to Chris. I smiled to him. "Hey Chris." He smiled back at me, "Hey. The McMahons are here. And well.. Just be prepared, Mark is with them. Don't ask me why. But he looks like hell ran him over." My heart jumped into my throat, when I heard Mark was with the McMahons. I nodded as Chris helped roll me out to the meeting.

**Chapter 20**

Chris roll me up next to Glen. I hid my face amongst my hair until Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. Vince looked to me as he looked to Mark out of the corner of his eye. "Good to see you again Mands. I am sorry to hear what happen last night. Mark will be dealt with while we are here. That is why he is here." Vince explained. I nodded as I lifted my head up and moved my hair behind my ears. Linda placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief of what Mark had done to me. Vince furrowed his brow, he felt anger lifting up in him, but he kept his anger in check. I looked to Mark. He looked to me as he moved his eyes to the floor. He looked like hell I will say that, but not as bad as I looked and felt. I turned my attention back to the McMahons.

"I am alright Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, it's worse than it looks." Glen smiled and nodded as he sat in a chair next to me. "You wanted to talk business, then let's talk business please." Vince nodded as he cleared his throat and looked to everyone. "I know I haven't been the best boss to be around, but the roster and the business isn't the same without the rest of you there. I am not going to beg or anything to have you come back. But I am offering your contracts once again. I am also going to apologize to Mands for my pushiness and such towards her with the project." He cleared his throat and continued as he looked to me.

"I am sorry Mands. I hope you do consider coming back and working for me once again with the book project." I nodded and looked to Glen and the rest of the guys. I looked back to Vince. "Before I do any signing or anything Vince. May I say something?" Vince nodded and motioned to me to speak. I sighed as I got my voice as I felt Glen's hand upon my shoulder for encouragement. I got my voice and began to speak, " For what happen last night better not be a pity thing to hire me back, cause you feel sorry for me. Because I do not want the charity. But if it is not, then that is fine. But if I do sign and come back to work, I do want to be on RAW not SmackDown! I feel more safer there and well my family is there as well. I would also want a bit more respect from some others, when it comes to my work. I do my best and I would just want a bit more respect, this is all I ask." Vince nodded as he listened. Linda looked to me as she spoke, "No this has nothing to do with sympathy Mands. We wanted to come over yesterday to give you all contracts to come back, but an emergency came up with a meeting. I see your concerns and they are considered as well. If you sign and come back, I will personally guarantee you get respect, plus you will be brought to RAW off of SmackDown!, I see you do have somewhat a family with some of the roster talent from the brand." Her eyes scanned the guys that sat before her, then back to me. "But I don't think you will have a problem. I guarantee you won't." As she spoke that, her eyes looked to Mark.

I nodded as I placed a hand upon Glen's hand. Glen looked to me and nodded and looked to Vince and the rest of the family. "I think you got yourselves a deal Vince." The rest of the guys nodded and grabbed their contracts and signed them, after looking them over of course. Glen grabbed his and mine as well. We both looked them over and nodded to everything and signed. Vince and the family shook our hands and placed the contracts into his briefcase. "Welcome back. We will see you all on Monday in Norfolk for Raw." The guys stood up and nodded as they all shook Vince's hand. I finished and turned and rolled off. Vince stood up and straightened out his suit. "Mands before you leave. There is this matter we must get settled with Mark here." I stopped and turned and looked to Vince and then to Mark. "I have nothing to discuss Vince about it. You see what he did and I see he doesnt have it as bad as I do. He was drunk, that is no excuse to come here and nearly beat my to death." I looked to Mark and snorted, "You are an ugly excuse for a human being Mark. Look at yourself, you made a complete ass out of yourself. You got drunk, beat me up and lost everything that you had." Mark looked to me and was about to speak when I lifted up my brace hand and shook it.

"I don't want to hear it Mark. We are through and have been since that night you were with the ring rats. You blew it and you drown in your own self pity. You are not going to make me feel guilty nor anything about what happen. You made the bed and now you lay in it and drown. I am done and moving on. I got better things heading my way. The guys here know it and especially Glen knows it. Your nothing to me no more DeadMan. I hope you have a wonderful life and good luck at SmackDown!.." I turned to roll back to my studio and closed the door and went back to my work.

Mark sighed and ran a bruised hand through his hair and shrugged as he looked to Vince. "I deserve that." Vince nodded as Glen crossed his arms and stood up. "You deserve more than that Mark. But it just wouldn't be enough for what you did to her. But she has it better now." Mark looked to Glen funny. Vince looked to Glen, "What do you mean Glen?" Glen uncrossed his arms and looked to Vince. "You wanna know what I mean?.. I will tell you... Mands and I are dating now. I asked her the other day and she accepted. She couldn't stand being hurt by people like Mark here. Like you heard, he cheated on her and came here last night to talk things out. Mands was going to tell him in a civil matter that it was over and she had moved on and was with me now..." Glen looked to Mark, "But no.. You came here drunk as a damn skunk and tried to get her back alright, the wrong way... He beat her senseless and nearly killed her and was also trying to have his way with her..." Glen handled his anger as the rest of the guys stood up and didn't say a thing. Glen continued. "Mands called my cell and the only thing I could hear was Mands screaming barely, Mark's drunk ass voice and the dog barking. We got back here and I found Mands rottie attached to Mark's wrist. The dog let go once he saw me and ran to Mands. I found Mark on the floor getting up with his pants down to his ankles. I punched him out cold. It wasn't a pretty sight, but hey you get what you get. I got the cops here, they have everything reported. Pictures of Mands injuries everything, if you need anything for evidence Vince." Vince sat down as Linda placed her hand upon one of Vince's.

Vince looked to Mark in disgust. "Is this all true?" Mark couldn't speak just nod. "So that is where the cuts on his wrist and the bruises and such came from. It explains it all." Vince looked to Glen. "Alright now that I heard the whole story. You told me Mands doesn't want to press charges." Glen crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes that is correct, but the guys and I are. Mands doesn't want to start any more problems. That is her reason, and I don't blame her." Vince nodded and looked to Mark. "Now I see why Mands wants on RAW and off SmackDown!.." Glen nodded. Vince sighed and stood up along with the rest of the family. "Thank you Glen and the rest of you guys. Tell Mands also thank you and we will see you at work on Monday." The McMahons walked out the door as Vince escorted Mark out. Vince turned around and looked to the guys and Glen. "I will deal with him personally. He is also being fined and needing therapy sessions as well. Thank you for your honesty Glen. It is most grateful." With that Vince closed the door and left.

Glen sighed as the rest of the guys sat back down. Glen walked off to find me in my studio working. He walked in and placed his hands upon my shoulders. I sighed as he began to rub them down very gently. "You were brave today to tell him off." I nodded as I put my pencils down and lowered my head. "Thanks. He looked like hell." Glen and I just burst out laughing. "Yes he did. He is in so much trouble with Vince, it's not even funny." I chuckled lightly as Glen saw the cartoon I finished earlier of Mark and Alter. "Mands did you draw that.." I lifted my head up and looked to it and then back to Glen. "Yes I did. I was angry and well I took it out in drawing instead of something else." Glen picked it up and looked at it and burst out laughing. Chris and Adam walked into the doorway and looked in. "What's so funny?" Glen put the drawing down and shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "N..N..Nothing.." The two of them left. Alter came walking in and sat down beside me. I scratched him behind the ear as he leaned his head towards me. Glen wiped the tears away and walked over to me and knelt down and looked to me. "I am proud of you Mands." I looked to him and smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate the words, especially from you Glen. They mean more than anything in this world." He embraced me in a gentle hug as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I sighed as I got lost in his scent once again. He was intoxicating as always. We released the hug as we left my studio to go out for the rest of the day.

**Chapter 21**

It's been six months since the guys and I got back to work. Things were going great. I couldn't be happier with everthing. Glen and I were growing more and more in love everyday. I don't know how lucky I am to have him in my life. I had a lot of respect with the RAW roster, except well with Eric. Him and I were always locking horns. He didn't give me much grief cause he knew better.

I haven't heard nothing from Mark and I want to sort of keep it that way. Oh as for his punishment. He did end up going to therapy for his anger issues and a few other things. Plus Vince fined him and gave him a major punishment. I don't know what the punishment was, but for what I have heard through the grape vine, it wasn't pretty. But anyways, I finished the sketches for the book. They came out the way Vince wanted them too. The book is a great success. I have been doing a lot of book signings and such lately. Vince has given me some time off to be at Raw and travel with Glen for awhile. It felt good to be seeing him again, since I haven't seen him in almost two months.

I was heading to Florida, Tampa Bay to be exact, for a Raw show. I was in the airport trying to get to the arena. I was going to surprise Glen with me showing up. He had no clue that I was coming to be with him for awhile. I caught a cab to the arena, after settling into a hotel room. I changed and freshened up a bit. The cab pulled up as he helped me into my chair. I paid him the fare and a little extra for being so quickly. I placed my back pack on the back of the chair and placed my work ID around my neck and rolled myself up to the back door. I rolled myself inside and got checked out by security. The some old routine.

The backstage area was busy as always. I rolled myself around and caught up with alot of the guys. Chris was walking behind me when I felt him put his hand upon my shoulder, "Hey when did you get here?" he asked. I jumped and stopped myself and looked to him. I smiled softly as he bent over to hug me. I hugged him back and looked to him, "Just a few minutes ago. Vince gave me some time off to be with Glen and the rest of roster." Chris nodded and smiled. "Good to see you. You look great Mands. Oh and congrats on the success of the book." I looked to him and smiled. "Thanks Chris. That means alot coming from you. Do you know where Glen's locker room is?" He nodded and gave me directions. I nodded and thanked him and we went our seperate ways.

Glen sat on the black leather couch that was in his locker room as he was just resting before his match. His mind was off thinking about Mands. He was always caught in his thoughts about her. He couldn't help it from being away from her for so long. She had book signings and he had his signings and bookings for the shows. He would call her every night on her cell, to make sure she was alright. She sounded lost sometimes, but he was thinking she missed him, then Mands would tell him that she did. His heart soar every time she said that and that she loved him. He couldn't be any more happier with Mands in his life now, more than before.

He was hoping Vince would give her some time off so they could be together. Glen sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and slowly got to his feet. He went over to his gym bag and grabbed the little black velvet box and opened it to the engagement ring he had picked out for her. He sighed and closed it and placed it back into his bag. He was going to ask her to marry him, once he saw her again in a great romantic scene. He had it all planned out on how he wanted it to be. He smiled to himself as he heard a knock on his locker room door. He zipped up his gym bag and walked over to the door. He was expecting to see one of the camera lackies at the door telling him that his match was on in a few minutes. He was taken back by surprise at the sight at the door.

I looked up to Glen with a huge smile on my face. He was surprised alright, almost out of his boots. "Wh..wh..What are you doing here?" he asked. He was in shock alright and speechless. I giggled lightly as I rolled myself into his locker room. He closed the door and I turned and looked at him. "Vince gave me some time off, so here I am...Umm.. Surprise.." I said a little hesitant. Glen stood there for a moment and then leaped over to her and picked her up into his arms and just held her. "I missed you so much Mands." I wrapped my arms around his neck and just held him in my arms. "I missed you too, more than you think." I looked to him and got lost in his hazel pools of love. My god if I could feel my knees, they probably be jelly right now. Glen leaned towards me and captured my lips in a deep kiss. I couldn't help but follow his lead.

He ran the tip of his tongue along the outside of the bottom part of my lip and traced it and then the center. He was wanting inside my mouth. I was hesitant and then slowly opened my mouth granting him access. He slid his tongue in and slowly and passionately explored my mouth. We must of gotten so caught up in the kiss that we didn't hear the person yelling on the other side for Glen to get to his match. Glen pulled back and sighed. "I got a match right now." I nodded as I kissed his lips lightly. I could feel his warm breaths of air, they were heavy with lust and want for me. I looked into his eyes and that is what they were telling me. My eyes were telling Glen that as well. "Good luck and I will be here waiting for you." Glen nodded as he gently placed me back in my chair as he kissed my forehead and looked to me one last time. "When I get done here. You and me are going back to the hotel and just going to get lost in one another's arms for days on end." I nodded and couldn't help but smile. "That sounds good to me." He nodded and left the locker room for the ring.

**Chapter 22**

I watched Glen's entire match on the monitor in his locker room. He had kicked the living tar out of Randy Orton and had become Champion. Glen had a way of making his presence known before even getting into the ring for action. He had great dominance and everybody knew it but well Eric that is, until tonight now that he holds the World Title Belt above his head. Now Eric will know what Glen can do ten times worse. I felt sorry for Randy but he was asking for it for quite awhile. Good to see a different champ on the Roster.

I was busy finishing up a sketch as Glen came walking into the locker room and let the door closed behind him. He walked over to me as he removed the mask from his face and leaned down and captured my lips deeply. I was caught off guard and kissed him back. He pulled back and looked to me with the huge smile upon his face. I smiled back, "Great match. Good to see you with some gold." He nodded and handed me the title belt. "Here hold this while I shower and we will go out for dinner to celebrate. Celebrate us and my new title reign." I smiled and looked to the title belt sitting in my lap under my sketch pad as he walked away.

I could hear him in the shower as I rolled myself over to the couch and slipped myself off my chair to the couch and got more comfortable there for awhile. I left the title belt on my chair, that sucker was heavy. My God. I finished up the sketch as I heard Glen singing in the shower. He could carry a tune, but not when it echoes. I shivered a bit and giggled as I looked to the finished sketch. It was of Glen and Alter. I couldn't help but do a sketch of them two most important men in my life, even though one was a dog.

A slight knock was at the door as I yelled for them to enter. It was one of the stage hands. "Where's the new champ?" he asked. I looked to him and pointed to the noises coming from the shower area. "Taking a shower why?" I asked. The stage hand leaned his hand out with a tissue paper wrapped object. I motioned for him to come over and hand it to me. He did so as I unwrapped it. It was the name plate for the belt with Glen's name on it.

I smiled to it and yelled to him, "Glen hurry up. The name plate for the belt just arrived." "Be there in a minute." Glen came walking back out with just a pair of tight blue jeans. My god the sight took my breath away for a moment. I didn't let it show with the stage man there.

Glen walked over as I handed him the gold plate for the title belt. The stage hand grabbed the belt gently and unscrewed Randy's plate from the belt and placed Glen's upon it. The stage hand handed Glen the title belt back as Glen looked to it. "Congratulations Champ." The stage hand said as he wrapped up Randy's plate in the tissue paper and left the room. I just sat there and stared at him. Glen looked to me as he leaned down. I captured his lips quickly before he caught mine. The kiss was full of passion and want. He pulled back and smiled slyly at him. "No.. Not until later. Let's go get something to eat." I pouted and then smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds good, after you dress yourself the rest of the way." Glen looked down at himself and nodded as he placed the belt down again and left to get the rest of himself dressed.

Glen came walking back out with a white t-shirt on tucked in and a pair black boots on. He placed his gear and things into his gym bag and looked to me. "Ready?" I nodded as I zipped up my back pack and got into my chair. "Yes I am.. Let's go I am starved." He nodded as we left the locker room out to celebrate us and his title win.

**Chapter 23**

Dinner was wonderful and very romantic. My god I am stuffed. I sighed deeply as I sat in my chair on our hotel balcony. It was a warm night and I just couldn't sit inside to do a little sketching. I felt a large hand upon my shoulder, I jumped a bit and looked up to Glen's smiling face. "There's my champ." He nodded as he slid out and sat on the chair that was already on the balcony. "What are you doing out here?" He looked to me as I answered. "Nothing, just enjoying the nice weather and doing a little work that's all. I enjoyed dinner tonight. Thank you Glen." He nodded. "It was nothing. I also had a good time tonight." I smiled to him broadly. I noticed he was fidgy in the chair as he looked to the ground. I closed my sketch book and put everything back in my backpack as I rolled closer to him and placed my hands upon his. His hands were shaking. "Glen what's wrong? Your shaking." He looked up to me and smiled. "Nothing's wrong." I gave him a stern look as I leaned back in my chair. "Something is wrong or on your mind.. You never had shaked like that before." He smiled to me as he took my hands into his. "Well I do have something to say if I may?" I nodded as I looked to him listening. Glen swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he looked to Mands right in her eyes.

"Mands since the day you said yes to dating me nothing in my life has mattered but you and well of course other things but you get what I mean..." I nodded as he continued. "I don't know where I would be without you in my life. I want you to be in it for many days, months and or even years to come..." Glen slowly slid off the chair as he reached into the back pocket of his blue jeans and brought his hand around to my view. He held a small dark blue velvet box.

He flipped it open to a huge, beautiful diamond ring. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of it. I looked to him with tears starting to form in my eyes. Glen looked to her as he continued. "Mands would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I didn't know what to say. My mind was screaming at me to say something along with my heart. I loved him dearly and this is what I was waiting for with him. I nodded as I finally spoke, "Yes.. Yes.. Yes Glen I will marry you.." Glen removed the ring from the box and placed it upon my left ring finger. He tossed the box into the hotel room. I leaned forward as he caught me off guard in capturing my lips into a mind blowing, passionate kiss. If I was on my feet, he would of blew me off them.

I pulled back as I placed my hand upon the side of his face, upon his cheek. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but keep smiling at him. "You have made me the happiest woman on the face of the Earth. You have taken me for me, and I really appreciate that Glen. You didn't turn away cause I am disabled." Glen placed his hand upon mine and looked to me. " I would never turn you away Mands. You mean so much to me. I don't ever want to let you go. I don't care if you never walk again. Just as long as your happy, I'm happy." I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. My heart was floating within my chest. I have never been so happy in all my life. Yes Mark made me happy, but not as happy as Glen has.

Glen captured my lips once again as the kiss was full of want and desire. I couldn't help but show it as well. I have always wanted this man, and well I think he wants me more than I want him. Glen slowly gets to his feet, but kept himself bent over, so not to break the kiss. He slowly pushed my chair back into the hotel room and closed the slider and then the blinds. He slowly lifted me out of my chair and carried me in his arms into the bedroom. I could feel his heart racing within his chest. Mine could burst out of my chest, if my ribs weren't there.

He carried me into the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. I wore just a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shrit. He just wore a pair of jeans. He sat down on the bed and had me straddling him. I pulled back from the kiss just to look at him. I just couldn't help but look him slowly up and down. I noticed he did want me big time. His cock was petruding through his jeans, wanting to be free. But not just yet. I was going to play a little, teasing. I know it's evil but it's end results well you'll find out. I took my right hand and slowly ran my index and middle finger very slowly over his shoulder, down his collar, over his very muscular chest. I took in every little thing about the areas. I looked to him as his eyes were wandering up and down my body. I blushed as I turned my head away. He lifted his left hand up and turned my head back to him to look at him. "Something bothering you?" I looked to him. "Well, I ain't as pretty as all the other girls you have seen or maybe encountered..." He shook his head and smiled to me, "I only want you and you alone Mands. Nobody or nothing else matters. Trust me." I nodded as he placed his hands on my sides and slowly removed my shirt. I lifted my arms up to give him a hand.

He leaned forward and started kissing my lips once again. It was demanding but with gentleness behind it. His tongue ran over my lips a couple of times before I opened my mouth and granted his wish. He ran his tongue slowly over every place in my mouth. I did the same to him. His hands wandered my body very slowly, his finger tips felt like soft feather. I had a chill run up my spine. His touch always did that to me. His hands found my lucious breasts, just waiting for his touch. His left began to massage it very gently as his right did the same. I moaned just a bit as he trailed kisses along my jaw line to my neck. He was leaving a trail of hot kisses and light love nips. My god he had me reeling more with want for him. I placed my hands on his sides. I slid my hands to his back and ran my nails up and down his back a few times. I felt his skin jumping up with goose bumps as I felt chills run up and down through him. His kiss trail ended up heading down to my breasts. He took in my right nipple and played with it gently with his mouth. His right hand went behind me, to hold me up better. I leaned my head back just a bit. He had one of my dangerous spots. I kept the moan down deep until it was the right time to release it.

I trailed my hands down his muscular back to his abs. My lord this man was nothing but muscle. I couldn't believe it, your eyes don't see what your hands touch. I slid my hands down to the fly of his jeans. I felt the huge bulge I saw earlier, but it was bigger than ever now. I ran my hand over the area a few times. I could feel him take in breaths as he switched his tortures on my breasts. I fiddled with the button on his jeans and finally got it undone. Then I slowly slid the zipper down. I pulled apart the material of the fly to expose his hardness that was enclosed with in the confinements of his jeans.

I leaned one of my hands into his jeans and helped out his hardness out of the confinements of the material. Glen stopped and leans back on his hands upon the bed and looked to me. "So you've found my little friend huh..." I giggled lightly and looked to him. "I don't think it's so little anymore." He lightly chuckled. "Guess not." Glen placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up and onto the bed. I laid on my back on the bed as he slowly got up and removed his jeans. "Might as well removed them now that you've helped me some of the way." He slowly crawled up the bed and over me. My lord if there was a contest between Glen and Mark. My lord.. Heh Glen would win hands down. Just thought you would want to know that.

He had me underneath him as he looked down at me on his hands and knees. "Hold on now.. This isn't fair..." I looked to him and then to me, I blushed with embarassment. "Opps.." He smiled at me evilly as I laid there. I couldn't help but torture him. I slid my hands down his large body and finally reached his rock hard, long cock. When my touch was felt Glen took a long breath in and held it. He looked like he was gritting his teeth. I began to move my right hand slowly up and down his shaft. He leaned his head up and looked at me. It looked like he was trying to keep himself under control. I smiled very evilly at him. I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I kept stroking him for awhile, until he sat up on his knees. I let go and sat up on my elbows and looked to him. He had his head down and eyes closed. "Hold on.." he said. I nodded. I thought I did something wrong.

Glen sighed deeply and slowly lowered his hands to the rim of my shorts and slid them down and removed them gently from my ankles. He tossed them to the floor along with my shirt. He placed his hands gently upon my calves and he pulled my legs apart. I couldn't feel a thing for what he was doing to my legs. He slowly crawled up my body and looked down at me. He lowered his head as he began to kiss my neck. He found another spot on me, Oh Lord, he knew them. I moaned softly as he chuckled lightly. "Found it." I couldn't believe it, not even Mark could find my spot like Glen did. I started to move a bit under him. Glen lifted his head and looked to me. He slid a hand down to my most precious spot on my body.

I was hot and probably wet down there for him. He slid his hand on top and felt the heat radiating onto his hand. His eyes looked to me as mine were closed. He parted my lips and ran his finger tip over my clit down to my entrance. I moaned as he found that I was ready for him. He slid himself back up me and placed his long hard cock near my entrance. He looked to me. I opened my eyes and looked to him. He leaned his head down near my ear and whispered, "You ready for me baby?" I nodded as he slid his hand down and placed his tip in my entrance. He moved my legs more apart for better entrance. I looked to him as he slid his tip into my entrance. I closed my eyes to control myself. He was bigger than I thought, but I would hopefully have no problems fitting him in me.

He looked to me as he slid himself into me. I held a breath in my throat as he was sheathed by me. He sat still until she was adjusted to him. He whispered to me once again, "You okay?" I nodded. He smiled and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back with a lot of passion. He began to move slowly in and out of me. My God he was big, but gentle. I placed my hands upon his back as I ran my nails up and down his back. He moaned as he slowly quickened his pace. I moved with him, equaling his rhythm, even though I couldn't feel my legs, I still could feel everything and move everything else.

I could feel myself starting to perspire as Glen lifted me up off the bed to deepen his penitration. I moaned loudly as he quicken his pace and deepening his thrusts as he slid all of himself into me. He was surprised I could take all of him into me. I hugged myself close to Glen's body as I started panting along with him. He picked up his pace quicker as I did and started kissing his neck. He started grunting as he picked up the pace as quick and as deep as he could go. I thought he would split me in two. We both came to our edges at the same time. I went limp as Glen slowed down and collasped beside me still within.

I coughed a bit as I looked to him. His eyes were closed as he caught his breath a bit. He slid himself out of me and laid on his back. I slid myself over to him and kissed his lips and looked to him, "My god, that was the best thing that had ever happened to me thus far." Glen smiled and looked to her, "Make that a second opinion on that love." I giggled as I slowly slid myself across the bed and onto the floor slowly. I sat there for a moment and got myself together.

I heard Glen moving on the bed. He leaned over and looked to me, "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and looked to him, "Yea, just felt a bit dizzy. So I decided to sit on the floor for a moment." he nodded as he slowly sat up and picked me up into his arms and looked to me. "How about a shower with me.. that will make you feel better.." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me into the bathroom.

We ended up making love in the shower twice, don't ask how, but we did. Glen carried me out of the bathroom, once we were done with our shower. He laid me upon the bed as I reached for my shorts and shirt. I put them on as he rummaged through his bag for his shorts. He placed them on and stretched a bit. "Now that is what I call a shower." I nodded as I combed out my hair. "I will admit. That was the best shower I have ever had." Glen looked to me and smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat down. I put my comb down and laid back against the pillows. I sighed as I rubbed my legs a bit. Glen finished doing whatever he was doing and swung his legs onto the bed and looked to me. "Something wrong?" he asked. I sighed. "I do this every night before I fall asleep. Maybe it would help get my muscles and nerves to get going, so maybe I could walk, but I highly doubt it." Glen moved my hands away and slowly massaged my legs. I leaned back and let his hands do the work. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. Glen looked to me, "Something on your mind?" I nodded a bit. "I wish my legs weren't like this, so I could walk down the isle to marry you Glen." I sat up on my elbows and looked to him, "But can't work miracles huh." He shook his head, "No matter what Mands, you and I are getting married, even if me or the guys have to carry you down the isle. You and I are getting married." I nodded as Glen leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

I kissed him back. He pulled back as he finished massaging my legs. "There. That hopefully will work." I nodded as I laid down on my back and yawned. Glen then followed with his yawn. "How about we call it a night?" he asked. I nodded as I reached up to turn off the lights. Glen reached over and moved my hand away as he pulled back the covers and laid me under them. "Let me." He reached over and turned the lights off, then joined me in bed. I rolled onto my side as he slid himself under the covers and laid behind me with his arm draped over me. I pushed myself against him. I always felt safe in his arms and in his presence. He kissed the top of my head as we cuddled. In no time we were both asleep.

**Chapter 24**

I woke up the next day without Glen behind me. I rolled over and found a note on his pillow. It read 'Sorry I had a last minute meeting with Vince. See you later -Glen ' I sighed and rolled myself out of bed and into my chair. I was hurting in more ways than one from last night's little you know. I rolled myself into the bathroom with some clothes to dress for the day. I finished up in the bathroom when I heard my cell phone ring. I reached behind me into my back pack and grabbed it. I opened it up and sighed when I saw it was Vince's number. I answered it. I sat there and listened to him with a proposal for a mini traveling thing for another book round.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, I already felt a headache coming on just from listening to Vince's voice. I agreed and hung up with him. I placed my cell phone back in my backpack and sighed as I rolled myself out of the room and down to the mini café that was in the hotel lobby.

I rolled myself into the café and settled down into a corner with my laptop for a bit of work. I kept myself busy with my writing to sometimes go with my sketches I've done. I would keep them on file for my own eyes. "Hey Mands." I caught a voce from somewhere as I lifted my eyes from my laptop and saw that it was Mark. I sighed as he slowly walked over with his hands in his pockets. Time to act civil. Hey I didn't hate the guy, just kind of fear him. You would too, if you were in my shoes.

He stopped a few feet from me as he smiled to me. I smiled back as I leaned back in my chair and looked to him. "Hello Mark. Long time no see. How have you been?" I asked. He nodded, "I've been alright. Been busy, but alright. How about yourself? Oh I wanted to.. umm.. Congratulate you on the book." I nodded. "Thanks it's much appreciated. I am doing very well. I have to go back out on another small book signing type tour." I motioned for him to sit down. "Don't just stand there take a seat. I won't bite you Mark." He chuckled a bit as he took his hands out of his pockets and seated himself. I could feel tension from him as he finally looked at me. "I wanted to apologize for my stupid behavior towards you. It was way out of line." I looked to him and nodded. "Mhm." He sighed as I placed my hands upon the back of my lap top and closed it. Mark caught the ring on my hand as I moved my hands to put my laptop away. He lifted a brow, "Who's the lucky man?" I looked to him after putting my lap top away. "Excuse me?" He lifted his hand and pointed to the beautiful ring on my hand. "Oh that." I smiled broadly as I looked to the ring. "I am getting married Mark.." He looked a little shock but kept it to himself. "Who's the lucky guy. He deserves my congratulations for having the prettiest lady I have ever seen..." "Well Mark, I don't know if I should tell you. I am afraid you'll go and try to beat him up. But I know he can hold his own against you..." Mark gave me a look, if it could kill, I would be dead right now.

"I am getting help for my anger Mands. You should know that." I nodded. "Yes I know, I heard what happen. Trust me information around here gets around very quickly. But I don't know Mark if you should know, really." He sighed in frustration as he lean back in the chair. I chuckled deep down at him. Glen came walking around the corner of the café doorway and waved to me as he walked over. I waved to him and Mark turned around and slowly stood up. He knew how Glen was around him. Glen slowed his pace as he saw Mark standing up from the table. I moved out from under the table as Glen walked behind me and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and looked to him, "Is he bothering you?" Glen asked, pointing to Mark. Mark crossed his massive arms. "No I am not Glen. Don't get your shorts in a bind. We were just talking." Glen stood upright to his full height and gave Mark a look. "I was asking her not you dumbass." Mark snorted as his face started to turn red. I sighed as I shook my head. "Don't you two even start. I don't need a fist fight now.

Can't you two get along like civil people for once." Glen sighed and settled down and Mark finally did as well, as they both nodded. "About time. Alright before you two decide to kill one another. No he isn't bothering me Glen. Mark and I were just talking like people do." My eyes went to Mark, "If you haven't noticed I am engaged to Glen, Mark. After what you did to me, I couldn't give you another chance. I didn't want to be hurt again like the way you did. I fell in love and well I am happy and nothing and I mean nothing will never ever change that with me." Mark nodded as he looked to Glen and leaned one of his massive hands out for a hand shake. "Congratulations Glen. Your are one lucky man." Glen looked to his hand and then he heard his words and leaned his hand out and took it and they both shook. "Thanks Mark. I know I am." They both let go as Mark excused himself and left the café. Glen laid his hand upon my shoulder and sighed.

I looked up to him and smiled, "Sorry he just came walking in and we just started talking. You can't hate him forever Glen. He apologized to me for what he did, which is man enough for him lately. I guess the help is working." Glen chuckled lightly as he patted my shoulder. "I know Mands, but it's just so hard to not look at him and not get angry. But it will take time I guess." I placed my hand over his and patted it. "That's what I like to hear from you." He smiled as he sat down at the table and we ended up in light conversation for awhile.

Glen wasn't too happy to hear I was going back out on the book signing tour again for four weeks. We didn't want to be apart, but he had his work and I had mine. I left for San Diego, CA that very afternoon. I couldn't let Glen go until my flight was called. We promised to call one another each night. I got on the plane and took off to San Diego. This was going to be the worse four weeks, without Glen around.

**Chapter 25**

I swear it was the longest four weeks of my life. Calling Glen every night did help, but not having here physically just didn't cut it yah know. I opened my hotel door and rolled myself in and let the door shut. "What a day. I am freezing and I feel like shit. Man those fans were relentless." I grumbled as I rolled myself over to the bed and opened my suitcase on the floor. I grabbed a pair of sweats and one of Glen's sweat shirts. I held it to my nose. It smelt like him. I sighed, it was heavenly. Also some other clean clothes and went into the bathroom, I wanted a nice soak.

I was stuck in in the middle of winter. Man I hate the cold weather, unless I am with someone warm to share it with yah know what I mean. The tub finished filling up with my lavender scented bath oil. The scent filled my nose as I got out of my chair and out of my clothes and into the hot bath. I leaned my head back and just relaxed. I left my clothes to change into in my chair. I haven't felt good the past few days, I hope I wasn't coming down with anything. I wouldn't be surprised from the fans sniffing and stuff around me and such. I sighed as the aches in my body went away for now. I just needed some sleep and a good meal, was all I could think of right now, besides having Glen with me.

I finished with my bath and got dressed into my sweat pants and t-shirt and slipped on Glen's sweat shirt from Gold's Gym. It was a bit big for me, but I didn't care, it smelt wonderful that's all that counts. I climbed into my chair and rolled myself into the bedroom. I decided to lay down for awhile, I felt a headache coming on big time, plus I was still freezing from being outside in the cold. I put the breaks on my chair on and climbed onto the bed and yawned and took my cell phone out of my back pack and placed it on the night stand in case it rang. I pulled the covers back on the bed and lifted my legs up and got under the covers and snuggled up and sighed deeply as I fell into a light sleep.

I don't know how long I was out, but I felt something sag the bed behind me. I jumped a bit as huge arms came around me and held me close to his muscular chest. "Hey there cutie." I smiled and settled as I slowly opened my eyes and looked to Glen. "Hey.. What are you doing in St. Louis?" I looked to him confused. "We have a show here, so here I am." He kissed the back of my neck. I sighed as I turned around in his arms and wrapped them around him. "I missed you so much." Glen smiled, "I did too. How was the signing today?" I sighed and shook my head. "Terrible. I was freezing the whole time and I wasn't feeling up to it, but I did it anyways." Glen looked to me with concern.

I probably didn't look good to him at all. I felt terrible. My body ached more and my head was pounding, almost felt like my head was in a vise and swimming at the same time. I shook cause I was freezing and my throat felt like I swallowed a hand full of pins and needles. Glen leanded his head down and kissed my forehead. He jumped back a bit and looked to me, "Mands you are burning up. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He had concern on his face and in his eyes when I looked into them. I cuddled into his arms as I spoke, "I didn't want you to worry. I know how you get, plus I haven't felt good the past few days and it just hit me when I came back here from the signing today. I was freezing and felt like I do now, but I feel worse now." Glen nodded and leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. He slowly got up and tucked me into the blankets and sighed. "I am going to the pharmacy to get you something alright. I will be back." I nodded as I curled up. "Don't be long Glen. I want you here." He nodded as he left the room, after grabbing his jacket and left the room quickly. I fell into a light sleep awhile he was gone.

Glen sighed as he walked out of the hotel and ran directly into Chris and Adam walking in. "Where's the fire big man?" Adam asked as he avoided getting knock over by him. Glen looked to them both, "Sorry guys, I didn't see you there. I am going out to the store down a few blocks. Mands is sick and I am getting her something." Adam nodded as Chris approached him. "I'll go with you if you want." Glen nodded, "Thanks I could use the company." Chris patted his shoulder, "It's alright big man. She'll be alright, your with her now." Glen sighed and ran a hand through his hair and nodded. Glen handed Adam the key to the room, "Can you go sit with her Adam until we return?" Adam took the key and nodded. They departed their ways as Adam headed upstairs.

I coughed heavily as I slowly rose out of bed and slowly slid myself to the floor. I felt sick to my stomach. I slowly dragged myself into the bathroom and closed the door. Adam unlocked the hotel door and slowly slipped himself in. He saw the bathroom door closed. He walked in and sat down in a nearby chair. I was sick alright. I slowly dragged myself out of the bathroom and heard Adam moving, "Hey Mands. I heard you were sick." "Adam.. you startled me.."I sighed as I sat on the floor for a moment. "I ran into Glen down in the lobby. He asked me to sit with you while he was out for a bit. Chris is with him." I nodded and smiled a bit, "Thanks for the company." He nodded as he placed his jacket over the chair and got to his feet and helped me back to bed. "Here let me help you." I nodded as he laid me upon the bed and covered me back up. "Thanks Adam. I owe you." He shook his head, "No you don't I hate to see you sick or hurt or something. That's all." I laid back down and curled up under the blanket and closed my eyes. He patted my shoulder and walked over to the chair and seated himself and turned the TV on very low as I just laid there.

**Chapter 26**

I felt the bed sag once again behind me as Glen laid down behind me. I felt his big arms wrap around me and just hold me. I sighed as I slid back a bit and snuggled into him. "How you feeling?" I sighed and smiled a bit, "Better that you're here." Glen couldn't help but smile and just lay there holding me. He leaned his head down and kissed the back of my neck. I leaned my head forward to give him better reach of my neck. He kept at it. I didn't care how bad I felt, I longed for Glen's touch for so long. I know he did.

Glen placed one of his hands on my side, the other upon my chest as he rubbed my chest gently, running his fingers over my breasts. I caught my breath within my throat. My God he was turning me on faster than a hare in heat. I sighed and rolled over as I leaned my lips towards his and caught him in a very passionate kiss. You wouldn't believe what happen after that, or maybe you would. We made love like it was the last day of our lives.

I slowly stirred after we fell asleep from making passionate love. I looked to Glen, he was rolled over with his back to me. I slowly slid myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I closed the door before I turned the light on. I grabbed a small black bag off the bathroom sink and propped myself up on the toilet seat, after shutting it and opened the bag. It was full of syringes and small glass bottles with four being one color and four of another color. One of the WWE Trainers and I have been e-mailing one another and working together on the side, to get my legs back to working again. We didn't tell Glen because I wanted it to be a surprise on our wedding day. So far there has been no result. So we have been trying injections with safe drugs and whirl pool therapy, try and get the blood flowing and my muscles working. I looked to my watch on the bathroom sink and nodded. 5 am, time for my injection. I set the needle up and made four separate injections on both my legs, one in each hip and one in each knee. I finished with the work. In a couple of hours I had to get going to whirl pool therapy.

The trainer would be there today, if he wasn't then someone else from the WWE was there. Nobody knew about this but the trainers. I zipped up the little black bag and placed it back on the sink. For my injections tonight. I slowly got back onto the floor and turned the light off and dragged myself back to bed. Glen rolled over and yawned a bit as he draped his arm over me. He kissed the back of my neck and we both fell back to sleep.

A couple of hours I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Glen was still out. I slowly slid off the bed and into the bathroom for a quick wash up and clothes change. I had to get to therapy before the trainer had my head. I got dressed and climbed into my wheelchair and left Glen a note on my pillow and left the room. I rolled myself down to the hotel lobby and met the trainer downstairs in the lobby like we planned. We both grabbed a cab and headed off to the therapy place. We arrived and got to work.

Some time later, I got into a cab and headed back to the hotel just to lay down for awhile. I was tired a bit and still getting over my bad cold, flu whatever it was. The trainer left for the arena to set up for tonight's show. I took the elevator upstairs and rolled to the doorway and unlocked the hotel room door and rolled inside. I heard the shower running and looked to the bed. It was Glen, up and showering. I closed the door quietly and knocked on the bathroom door to tell him I was back. I rolled up to a table and opened my lap top and turned it on to do some work.

I heard the shower turn off as I got into my work. I had been writing when I had the chance about my day to day events on my laptop, almost like a journal. About what I have been doing and such. Just for something to hand down to my kids, if Glen and I had any in the future, to read when they were older. Just to see what kind of life I had while on the road and such. Sometimes I re-read it just for old time sake. I didn't even hear the bathroom door open, I felt two large hands upon my shoulders as Glen leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I woke up this morning and you were gone.. Where did you disappear too?" he asked as he walked around to his suitcase and grabbed some clothes out. "I left you a note, did you get it?" He shook his head, "Weird cause I swear I did. Anyways, I had an appointment to go too." He looked to me and nodded again as he got himself dressed and ready for the day. I finished up my work and saved it. I looked to him and just smiled as I leaned my head against my hand. Glen looked to me curiously, "What?" I shook my head, "Nothing. Just admiring your handsomeness that's all." He smiled and placed a white t-shirt on, it showed all his muscles through it, it was a bit tight and he didn't mind it that way. He sat down as he placed his shoes on. I rolled backwards a bit and looked to my watch and sighed. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and went into the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Glen stood up and looked to me as I placed my work boots on, "Almost forgot you and I had a signing together today huh?" I nodded as I finished. "Yes I almost did. You reminded me, my mind has been up in the clouds lately." He nodded as we left for the signing. It felt good to do a signing with Glen than doing one by myself. This signing I was going to enjoy doing.

**Chapter 27**

Six months went by like it was nothing. Glen and I have been busy planning our wedding and working at the same time. Finally we are married and the ceremony was everything we both dreamed of. I was wearing an off white dress, white for me is just too bright, so I picked something close to it. Trish was my Maid of Honor and Lita, Linda, and Stephanie were my Bride's Maids. The dresses were a dark red. The flowers were red roses, lilacs and white tulips. I love white tulips. Glen had on a black tux with a red silk shirt underneath. Black shiny shoes. He picked out the colors for the tuxes, not me. But I went along with it, cause the dresses had to kinda match.

His Best Man was Adam, Mark and Glen just never saw eye to eye after what happen, with Chris, Vince and Shane standing up there along with him. We had Shane's little girl be the flower girl, Emily, and Adam's little boy, Guil, the ring bearer. They were too cute. The Tuxes the guys had to wear were black of course, with white silk shirts and red bow ties. It wasn't an indoor ceremony, it wouldn't fit. We had it outside in a nice garden in Memphis, Tennessee. That is where Glen and I reside now, on our off time from work and everything. Vince gave me away cause I asked him too. He was very honored to do so. It was too perfect of a day for us.

Right now we are just enjoying one another's company in each other's arms. We are sitting on the shore of an beautiful beach in the Bahamas on our honeymoon. We decided to just sit and watch the sun set. Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you. Glen was very surprised when I came walking down the isle with Vince at my side. I was happy he was surprised about it. It was hard to keep it from him, but it was worth it. The therapy and injections did work after all.

Glen leaned his head down and kissed my neck gently. I sighed as I leaned my head to the side, against his upper right arm. He placed his hands upon my pregnant stomach and kept them there. "This is all too perfect Glen. I have never been so happy in my whole life." Glen smiled and held me gently against him. You and me both Mands. Who would of known that we wanted the same things at the same time..." I nodded as I leaned my head up and looked up to him. "I love you Glen." He looked down at me, "And I love you." I leaned my head upon his chest and just relaxed listening to the seagulls above and the water slowly, gently watching up on the shore gently. It was so soothing. Glen looked down to me and just couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He was too happy and now had everything he wanted and then some. He had the perfect wife, a great job, friends, and now they were gonna have a family in three to four months. Nothing couldn't go wrong at this point.

Glen jumped as I moved a bit to get better comfort in his arms. "Glen I have to admit something right now...." Glen looked to me with curiosity in his eyes. "And what's that Mands?" he asked. "I dreamt this a lot of the time..." "You dreamt what?" "This.. Sitting on a beach watching the sun set with my husband, happy, healthy and having everything that I have ever dreamed about... and then some.."

I placed my hands upon his and sighed deeply." "Good to hear Mands, but what did you actually dream and wish for?... Me it was to be here with you and happy." I chuckled lightly and leaned against his chest as I spoke, " I use to sit in alleyways and just stare into sapce and dream of happiness, and you know Glen I thought I found it before, but I know I have now.. Happiness is really a Dream Come True, if you want it bad enough. Just gotta wait and see if you have really found it or not.. And I have.." Glen smiled and kissed the top of my head gently. "I know I have and I am happy to hear that you have found your happiness with me Mands, cause I wouldn't want it any other way." I nodded.

We sat there until the sun set behind the horizon of the ocean. We sat there for a bit longer, we just didn't want to get up cause we were comfy. Glen was right I have found my happiness and I am happy that I found it with him. I wouldn't have it any other way myself. I finally have found happiness and it is a dream come true.

END


End file.
